Forbidden Existence
by Xx4EverFantasyStudiosxX
Summary: Normal. That's the first word you think of when you see Haru Miura. Little did they know that she was much more than that. Left with nothing but a strange letter from her runaway father foretelling her of dangers and evil lurking around Namimori, Haru must learn to cope with heartache, strange new powers, and a psychotic prince residing in her home. OCs, AU.
1. Chapter 1: The Prince's Jacket

**Chapter 1: The Prince's Jacket**

_"Your Highness," the maid called frantically, "the Princess has been born."_

_The man smiled at the news and continued to make his way to his wife's side._

_"How could this be...?" the King's mouth was agape in awe holding the girl tightly. "You, my daughter, are the most beautiful maiden on this whole planet. You are just as gorgeous as your mother," the man cried, hugging the baby proudly._

_"King, give her to me!" a feminine voice demanded._

_"She is my daughter!" the King said in defence, glaring at his wife. "Let me hold her just a bit longer."_

_The Queen stuck out her tongue at him. "I gave birth to her."_

_The couple sent death glares to each other, but then started to laugh heartily. Two maids had gathered to watch the child secretly. But, were entranced by the King and Queen even more. Even though they held such power, and could be the most serious about even the smallest things that could affect their kingdom, when they were alone together, they could act so childish and innocent. Like love at first sight, they repeatedly fell for eachother every time_

_The King, who still held the baby girl, whispered a few words to her that no one else seemed to hear._

_"You, my little one, are like a precious gem, and yet, you are the most harmful toxin of all. It is your choice whether you choose the path of good or evil. But when the time comes, no matter what you choose will be right, Habibi."_

**~~~~~FB1~~~~~**

"Okay...so, what exactly does this story have to do with those guys that attacked Kyoko and Haru yesterday?" Tsuna asked.

"Dame-Tsuna. You never even let me finish," Reborn turned towards the girl beside him. "What else can you remember about those guys chasing you? Well, what did they look like?"

"Oh!" Haru bellowed. "One of them was bald...the other one had hair, though. Oh, and they kept saying something in a language I've never heard before! Oh, and they also had these really cool rings on, with a bunch of cursive patterns."

"You remembered such a tiny detail?" Gokudera questioned.

"Oh course I did!" Haru stated proudly, before Gokudera ruined her fun.

"Stupid woman." Gokudera turned over to Tsuna. "You can't believe what she said, Juudaime. She was being chased! How could she remember such a _tiny _detail, like a ring?"

Tsuna ignored Gokudera, going off into his own little world. Then, he quickly rushed over to Kyoko. "Kyoko-chan, are you alright?" he fretted, carefully observing her, trying to find any injuries.

"I'm fine Tsu-kun, thank you for worrying," Kyoko blushed. And for a while, the new couple just stayed that way. Gazing into each other's eyes.

Haru snapped her head away from the sight. They had just began dating about week ago, but she was still getting used to the pain. "Why is it that they have to be so lovey-dovey when I'm around?" but after realizing what she had just implied, she quickly shook her head in disapproval. "No. It shouldn't even matter to you anymore, Haru!" she internally scolded. "Your best friend is dating your second love...at least it isn't the first right? Besides, 'what doesn't kill you makes you stronger'!" she said, in half-hearted attempts to cheer herself up. But she could still feel that little ping in her chest, though not as overwhelming as the first time they had announced that they were dating, it still hurt.

"Oh yeah, Haru, shouldn't you be gettin' to school now?" Tsuna asked.

"Huh?" Haru twisted her head towards him. "Oh...about that..."

Reborn interrupted, "This is her school."

"Ehh?" Tsuna gaped.

"Tsk!" Gokudera grit his teeth irritatedly. Yamamoto smiled, giving her a nod, and Kyoko just grinned happily.

"Welcome, Haru-chan," she announced.

**~~~~~FB1~~~~~**

They walked to their classroom, and Haru was instructed by her teacher to wait outside of class until she was called for.

Her mind kept running off to the incident the day before, where Kyoko and her were being chased by two strangers. The two weirdos kept uttering something about a 'Queen' and Haru felt the weirdest sensation of a feeling she'd never felt before. Belonging. What was happening to her? The memory kept repeating itself, and Haru seemed to completely miss the teacher's call.

"Miura!" he called again, and agitation could be heard in his voice. Haru finally heard him and leaped up from surprise, then scurried into the class, keeping her head down. The teacher seemed to calm down and straightened his tie.

"Our new transfer student..." the teacher pointed without even looking at her, reading his Pride and Prejudice book. "You may introduce yourself," he murmured. Haru lifted her head, and immediately some of the boys started cheering.

"We got a new hottie!" someone said a bit too loudly. Haru tilted her head awkwardly. What new hottie? And most importantly, what's a 'hottie'?

Her lips parted and she spoke. "My name is Haru Miura. Nice to meet you all!" she smiled sweetly, showing off her dimple, and again, some boys cheered. What in the world was wrong with this class and their constant cheering over a little smile?

"Alright, calm down," the teacher moved his hands in a calming motion. Haru chuckled at the fact that probably no one except her, who was standing beside him, had noticed the facts that he whispered "you little runts" after the calm motion. "Oh, back to you! So..." he eyed the whole place, then quickly nodded. "Tsuna, you won't be sitting alone anymore." Haru mentally cursed, but of course nothing too horrible. She would never use such foul language and dirty her tongue. It was against her morals! She walked over to the back of the room, receiving flirtatious smiles from boys, and disgusted scowls from girls. She wondered what that was all about. She walked by a couple of boys whispering to each other, and unknown to them, she heard their whole conversation.

"Finally! Another hottie in this class~" one sang.

The other laughed, then turned a bit serious. "The girls seem to hate her..."

"They're just jealous."

"I bet they are. I mean, they already had Kyoko to compete with, now they got her too!" he laughed.

"True. Hey, she on par with Kyoko!" he whooped, a bit too loudly. Then, they glanced up and saw Haru eyeing them curiously.

"Shit!" they both cursed simultaneously. Haru felt rude for eavesdropping and quickly replied a sorry before walking away. She looked to her other side and saw a few girls laughing and scowling at her. She shrugged it off- it was nothing new- and walked to the very back, sitting in the empty desk beside the window. Beside her was another empty seat, and Tsuna beside that one, with Gokudera. They sat side by side. Yamamoto was in the seat in front of Gokudera.

"Hello Tsuna-san," Haru whispered. He gave an awkward smile and gave a tiny wave. The rest of the class, Haru avoided speaking to anyone. It was her first day! She didn't wanna get in trouble yet!

**~~~~~FB1~~~~~**

Haru loved a certain subject to the very core: gym, and luckily, she was to have it the next period. They were starting a new unit; gymnastics. Haru was delighted when she heard the news. She was very good at gymnastics. She was as graceful as a cat and she could memorize moves like a dancer. Haru could do the splits, cartwheels with or without using her hands, flips in the air and much _much _more. That's what you get for taking extra lessons to try and fit in.

She could also do stunts with the equipment, which a lot of people seemed to have trouble doing. She did each step with elegance, and effort. Even though she didn't seem like she was working hard, she was. But her form was beautiful, and only a few beads of sweat gathered on her forehead after the workout, while others were wheezing and panting tiredly. A girl came up to Haru and glared at her.

"Just because you can do a few cartwheels doesn't make you better than us!" she stated. Haru eyed her curiously.

"I never thought I was better than you." Haru frowned, her eyebrows slightly scrunching together.

"Oh please, stop lying. We all know that you think you're better than us. Just 'cause a few guys think you're cute doesn't mean zilch. You're still a loser to us!" she yelled. Haru took a deep breath to calm herself. Of course she was used to people flinging insults at her, but something about the girl's voice was just so...irritating. It was so high-pitched and squeaky. Not attractive in the slightest way. Haru shook her head a bit in disapproval. She had just met this chick! How could someone just go around accusing you of something, when they just met you? The girl herself was adorable though. Her soft golden hair reached till her waist, and despite her small stature, the Namimori High School uniform fit her curves graciously. The High School uniforms were a bit different than the Junior High ones, much more form fitting. They gave off a bit of a sexy vibe, but the skirts were a bit too short for Haru's liking. Haru eyed her for a while. The girl seemed to back off because of the weird expression Haru had on her face.

The girl reminded Haru of something, but she just couldn't seem to remember it, even though it was at the tip of her tongue. Then Haru finally realized, and thumped fist into her other hand, on her palm.

"A hamster!" Haru blurted out, pointing at the girl. Yes, that was it! Her vulnerable physique reminded her of a hamster! But then, Haru realized the words she had said, and suddenly felt embarrassed, accidentally insulting the girl. She blushed a bit as she realized everyone was now staring at her. The girl accused of being a hamster opened her mouth. She was definitely shocked. Then suddenly two girls- much taller than her- appeared being her.

_"Probably her friends,"_ Haru inspected.

"How dare you? Do you know who I am? Ai Hanamori!" she stated. "My shoes are worth more than your whole existence!"

"I'm sorry if I insulted you in anyway, but you don't even know me; we just met! I never thought that I was better than any of you. I didn't even know anyone thought I was cute," Haru puffed her cheeks a bit. She did that when she was angry. She had tried to get rid of the habit a long time ago, when she was in Junior High. Heck, she even thought she had gotten over it! But as the saying goes: "old habits die hard".

"Ugh," the girl scowled. "I just hate girls like you. So full of themselves. Flaunting around everything they have, just to impress some guys. It's quite sickening, actually."

Haru couldn't help but laugh this time, no matter how hard she tried to stop herself, so she just did as her gut told her and laughed out boldly.

Ai shrieked. "You dirty slut! How could you just laugh like that. You think it's funny?" she questioned.

"N..no. Of course not! B..but you just described yourself!" she said in between laughs. Of course, she barely knew the girl, but she had dealt with a few girls exactly like Ai when she was in Midori, except they were worse.

"Excuse me? You don't even know me! We just met, and you're already saying such _rude _things to me as if you know who I am?" Ai gasped, a tear streaking down her cheek. Haru stopped laughing and gave the girl a look. Hadn't she just said that? Everyone looked at Haru and Ai with mixed feelings. Well, Haru with disgust, and Ai with sorrow. A few rushed to her and hugged her tightly.

"How could you?" a girl asked. "Ai is so sweet, and your being such a...a...bitch to her!" she finished.

"Yeah. Ai didn't do anything to you. She was just being nice, and you accuse her of such rude things, and even laugh at her and call her a hamster?" the other sounded exasperated. Haru took a step back, her eyebrows a bit furrowed.

"Ai, it's okay! If that disgusting little _slut _tries to do anything to you next time," she glared at Haru, "we'll make sure she doesn't get away with it!"

"Get away with wha-" Haru was about to ask, but was interrupted by almost being run over by the girls. "What in the world?" she called as she ran away, exiting the girls change room. Haru couldn't help but think that maybe she shouldn't listen to her gut next time. Taking long strides with her long legs, she dodged many people, and they all stared at her in shock. Haru glanced curiously at them. Why were they all making those expressions? Then, that was when she realized. Her shirt was gone. It had been left in the girls change room. She definitely wasn't going to listen to her gut next time! Haru gulped at nothing. Her throat felt extremely dry all of a sudden. She covered her well developed chest with her hands. Luckily, her bra was still intact. She swiftly turned, and saw a glimpse of herself in a mirror. The rest of her uniform was perfectly on, just like every school girl would dress. Only her shirt had been misplaced. She had to admit, though, she had pretty hot curves. Haru shook away the thought and jumped out of the back door of the school. She looked around, to see if anyone was there, and sighed in relief when she saw nobody. Slowing her pace, Haru walked out of the school building, but suddenly heard a group of people come.

"Hehe. That new chick? What was her name again?" a deep voice asked. Haru panicked quickly looking around somewhere to hide. Then someone abruptly grabbed her and pulled her back. She was about to scream, but her mouth was quickly clamped over by someone's hand.

"Ushi shi shi. Now who do we have here?" Haru's eyes widened. The voice was so nastolgic. No, it couldn't be! No way he was here. No way such a psychotic-assassinating-tiara-wearing-prince could see her in _this_ situation out of all things! Haru realized where he had dragged her to. A narrow slit in the wall, like a mini alleyway. And then, she realized, no one would be able to see her. If he were to try to kill her right now, no one would notice until it was too late...except those boys! What was more important? Her dignity, womanhood, innocence, and pride, or her life? She sniffled silently, cursing herself at what she was going to do next.

She tried to scream to notify the horny teens, but of course he was still covering her mouth.

"Shut up!" he whispered. "They'll find us."

Haru quickly froze and then noticed that he was still holding onto her, his hands embracing her protectively. She felt her face heat up drastically.

_"Omg. Omg. Omg. Omg,"_ she thought. She tried to shoo the thoughts away and listened to the boys talking to get her mind off of her current situation.

"I could get her," one said. Another laughed at him.

He continued laughing. "Get her? Dude, you know it's impossible for a kid like you to get with a chick like _that_."

"Bitch," the other boy mumbled.

"Guys, guys," a new voice interrupted. "you're both too ugly to get with her, but I would be perfect!" He grinned.

"Tch," both the other voices said.

_"Get with her? Get with who?"_ Haru wondered.

She heard the voices smaller and smaller, until they eventually faded away. Everything went quiet, and she suddenly felt deaf, but Belphegor's relaxed breaths resonating in her ear assured her that she was fine.

"Um...Belphegor-san?" she started. "They're gone..."

He stared at her for a few seconds, expressionless. Then, his lips curved into a smile, as if he realized what had been happening just now. "Ushi shi shi. Now what do we have here?" He eyed her up and down- she knew he was checking her out, even though his eyes were covered. Haru's face turned crimson as she remembered her current situation.

_"I. Have. No. Shirt. On." _She thought.

"Ushi shi shi. Didn't think you'd go down that road..." he trailed off. She blushed even harder.

"No! This is a misunderstanding! Haru is not a prostitute!" Damnit. It came back! Her 'speaking in third person' phase was came back!

"Well, it sure seems like it," he said. Haru sighed, decidding that this was getting them nowhere. She pulled away from Belphegor's embrace and covered herself the best she could with her arms.

"What are you doing here?" she asked, her eyes staring daggers at him. She was relieved to find that she wasn't speaking in third person.

A devious grin worked onto his face, "Just planning the Decimo's death." Haru's eyes widened, and now her gaze seemed to be trying to pierce daggers _into_ him. "Ushi shi shi. Just kidding. No matter how much he annoys me, if I were to kill him, I'd have to go through the baby and all his little followers."

Haru stuck out her tongue at him and crouched down, getting a bit chilly.

"Stupid, put on a shirt," Belphegor scoffed.

"You think I did this on purpose?" Haru muttered. She heard footsteps behind her and stiffened.

Was this the end? She felt something gently fall on top of her, and noticed the faintest smell of cologne and morning dew. She quickly snapped her head back, but only felt a rush of air pass by. He was gone, and all that he left behind was his jacket.

**~~~~~FB1~~~~~**

**Oh! Something kinda important I forgot to mention: I don't actually read or watch KHR...just kinda liked the idea, so researched a bit about it, and went along with what I had in mind. Sorry for the grammar issues, and please R&R!**


	2. Chapter 2: Princess?

**Oh! Something kinda important I forgot to mention in the last chapter: I don't actually read or watch KHR...just kinda liked the idea, so researched a bit about it, and went along with what I had in mind. And since I'm only 12, I have a lot more learning to do, so sorry for the grammar issues. I apologize. **

**Chapter 2: The Last of The Princesses **

Haru ran back to the gym and carefully eyed it, making sure not a single soul was there. She stepped inside.

"Hello," someone said. She jumped up and turned around, to find a beautiful girl with light brown hair staring at her. "I hid your shirt from them, so that they couldn't do anything to it." Her smile was very graceful.

"T-thank you," Haru smiled back. "That was really kind of you." The girl handed Haru's shirt back to her. "M-my name is Haru Miura," she outstretched her hand.

"Mai Tachibana," the girl took Haru's hand and shook it. "Well, we should be going, or we'll be late for next class..."

"Let's go then," Haru smiled back.

"I think I just made a new friend," Haru cheered. They both walked down the hallway and parted, going to their classrooms, that sadly were not the same. Haru's next class was Math. She entered and took her seat. Her Math teacher seemed to be one of those mean doo-doo heads that randomly called on one of the dumber students, no friends, not to teach them, but to embarrass them. A few minutes of the class, she yawned, bored out of her mind.

"Miura!" the teacher shouted, getting her attention. "What is the answer to this?" he asked, a grin spread wide onto his face. Haru lazily glanced at the board. After a few seconds of mental calculation, she answered the question.

"36."

"No. Wait, yes?" His smug grin disappeared. "This one?" He asked.

"642."

The Math teacher scowled and looked away. "Furuichi, answer this question." He had moved on to a new idiot.

"My Papa is a University Level Math Teacher! You cannot fool me. Hahaha!" She internally laughed. The bell, after what seemed like hours of waiting, finally rang.

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~KHR- Forbidden Existence~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

Haru knew where the others would be during lunch. She had once secretly snuck into school to deliver Tsuna his lunch from his mother, and found them all scattered on the roof. Haru carefully snuck in, as to not interrupt them if they were talking about something important. She overheard their conversation.

"So, they lost the child?" Tsuna asked.

"Yes. And no one knows where he or she is..." Reborn remarked.

"But, we need to find her...or him?" Gokudera scratched his head. "But we don't even know the kid's gender!"

"So, how do we find him...or her?" Tsuna asked.

"Birthmark. She or he is said to have a birthmark near the top of the shoulder. It is shaped like a cat."

"A cat?" Both Gokudera and Tsuna said in unision. Yamamoto, who was quietly playing with a baseball in his hands, got up.

"Is it supposed to mean something?" He pondered.

"A helper," he simply replied.

"The hell's that supposed to mean?" Gokudera questioned. Reborn simply sighed and replied.

"We'll probably find out soon enough." Reborn grinned. Haru felt utterly confused, but decided not to say a word and quietly watch the four. A cat shaped birthmark? Did they mean like the one that she had...?

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~KHR- Forbidden Existence~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

The end of the day finally came, and Haru still hadn't told the others about the birthmark. She just had this feeling that she wasn't supposed to. Not yet, at least. She walked home with the others, but none of of them mentioned the birthmark dilemma, so neither did she. They were neat Haru's neighbourhood so she bid adieu and rushed to her house.

"Papa, I'm home!" she shouted.

"Welcome back," he smiled at her arrival. "So, how was your first day at Namimori?"

"Really fun...I made a lot of friends!" she lied. Haru hated lying to her father, but she couldn't stand the thought of his sorrowful expression when he realized his daughter still didn't get along with her classmates. Last time was bad enough...

"Good job Haru," he patted her back. He walked to the kitchen to prepare some food. "Oh, I was gonna make Ramen today, but realized we're out of noodles. Could you go buy some?" he asked.

"Of course, Papa!" she giggled. "I'll be back soon." Haru grabbed her purse and jogged to the door, putting on her shoes, and then charging out" the door.

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~KHR- Forbidden Existence~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

"Lalalalalala~" she sang, walking down the sidewalk. She reached the shop successfully. After buying the ingredients, she proceeded to leave. A block away from the shop, that is when she felt that she was being followed. She quickened her pace, and so did whatever was following her, she judged because the footsteps from behind her became faster and louder. Then, she really put it into over-drive. Haru dashed towards the park- the opposite direction of her house. If she was really being followed, then it would horrible if the stalker knew where her house was. She planned to lose him in the park, or die trying. Plus she kinda panicked at last second and accidentally ran to the park...But, at least she may save a life, more importantly, her father's.

"Hello," a voice randomly greeted from behind her. Haru turned around and met the strange man.

"H-hi," Haru tried her hardest to smile, but it came out very forced. He moved forward. "Uh oh..."

"What brings you here?" He asked.

"I..am playing at the park..." she awkwardly put in.

"Can I play as well?" he asked, a crooked smile spread wide across his face.

"Um listen, I should be goin' home right now." She turned around, but he swiftly grabbed her arm.

"Where are you going, babe?"

"Anyway away from disgusting creepers like you..."

"Somewhere..." Haru said, trying to pull away, but he wouldn't budge. "I would say 'I'm sorry' but I'm really not." This caught him off guard for a second as he stared at her confusedly. Haru took this chance to mightily swing her leg and she kicked him right in his...package. He let go for a few seconds, and she saw the opportunity as a good time to make her escape.

Haru ran for what felt like decades. She finally came to a halt when she had the feeling that if she didn't stop, she would either faint or puke. Panting and wheezing, she looked around to make sure no one was following her. No one was there. She sighed in relief. Quickly turning around and starting to walk home.

"Your a fast one, ain't ya?" An annoyingly familiar voice said. Haru's breath hitched as she eerily turned around to see the same crooked grinned man standing behind her. Her legs felt weak, but she still managed to gather her legs and run like her life depended on it- because it did.

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~KHR- Forbidden Existence~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

Belphegor was walking on a hill beside a lake. The sun had already set, and not a single soul was outside of their house. He solemnly walked with his hands behind his head. He continued kicking the same pebble around. That seemed to be the only fun that he could have ever since he entered the boarder of Japan, except for his little encounter with little miss goody two shoes this morning. Was she even allowed to have that nickname anymore?

"When the hell are we going back to Italy?" Belphegor wondered. "Japan is so boring!" His mink silently nodded in agreement. "I'm gonna kill that sh*t head that even dared to step a foot in the base, let alone burn it the hell down!" Belphegor was about to kick the pebble once again, but was tackled by something from behind and sent hurtling down the hill.

"Owwie!" Someone yelped. Belphegor looked up to find a girl on top of him. Not just any girl. It was Haru. She looked down at him. He looked up at her. Her eyes seemed to be in a daze. "They're so...beautiful," she mustered, looking down at his golden irises. Bel gave her a confused look, then felt an awkward feeling, like when you take off your glasses after a long time of wearing them. Someone had just removed his blond veil. His eyes turned furious. Before he could say a word, she struggled off of him and gave an apology. "I-I'm so sorry!"

"Princess!" A much deeper voice yelled. Belphegor turned his head to see a man standing at the top of the hill, staring down at the girl beside him.

"What do you want from me?" she questioned, a tear streaking down her cheek.

"Your life," he cruelly laughed, striding down the hill.

"B-but, I didn't do anything!" She defended. He stopped at gave her a piercing glare.

"She destroyed us all. She murdered Queen Maria." His hands balled up into fists. "And you are her ancestor. This is simply revenge, you see?" The man swiftly moved down the hill, taking out a dagger and lunging towards Haru. Haru moved out of the way before he could stab her.

"H-help!" Haru pleaded. Belphegor looked at her strangely for a second, then unknowingly grabbed the dagger that was flying toward her.

"Get cover." He told her a simple command. Haru nodded and quickly ran behind him, taking refuge behind a cluster of shrubs. She watched the scene before her with great focus.

"Ushishishi. Finally, I can have some fun." He laughed.

"Hand her over." The man ignored Belphegor's obvious gestures towards a fight.

"Ushishi, you actually think I'm gonna do that?"

"Then I am afraid I will have to use some force, young lady."

Belphegor forgot to laugh his creepy laugh and stared at the man in shock. "Y-young lady?"

"But of course. You are a lady...aren't you..? Must've mistaken it 'cause your hair is so long," he laughed. Belphegor didn't find the joke funny in the slightest bit. Instead, he rushed towards the man, flicking a knife toward him. It skewered the man's arm. "That the best you got, kid?"

Belphegor grin became wider. "Ushishishi, you are fun!" He took out four knives this this time. Belphegor's throws became swifter and more accurate, they also lodged in deeper into the man each time. When he finished aiming his last knife, the man was bleeding heavily from five different wounds. One in his arm, one in his leg, one in his stomach, one in his shoulder, and one pierced where his once beating hear lay, now beatless. He was stiff, bloodied and pale. He was dead.

"Ushishishi, you can come out now," Belphegor laughed, turning towards Haru, who fell to her knees. Her face was covered in shock.

"H-he's dead...?" Haru said, but it came out more as a question.

"Yeah," Belphegor sighed, "you gonna cry?."

"He's gone...and I'm safe, and so is Papa. Why would I cry?" She said, looking up and him. She was holding back the tears, but one stray tear sadly escaped. "I have no reason to, right?" Haru looked away from the body. "T-thank you, Belphegor-san."

"Ushishishi. Welcome, Peasant." He smiled. But there was something different about this smile. It was unnaturally genuine for him. "So, how're you gonna repay me?"

"Excuse me?" Haru raised a brow.

"I saved your life. Now you find a way to help me out. Besides, I helped you out this morning."

"Excuse me?" Haru said again, with a bit more power. "I-I'm not letting you try out your knives on me!"

"Ushishishi. Not that, you idiot. I need a place to stay."

"Hahi? Heck no! Oops. Pardon my language." She apologized.

"Well then...it's either you let me stay in your house till I go back to Italy, or I use you to test out my new knives." He gave her her only two options. Haru's eyes widened.

"I pick number 1..."

"Ushishishi. Good, now let's go, Peasant." Belphegor said.

Haru glared at him. Peasant? No way he was going to get away with calling her that. "Alright, Bel-chan." Belphegor snapped his attention towards her, and though his beautiful golden eyes were covered by his soft blonde bangs, she could still feel them trying to murder her with their icy glare.

**R & R Please.**


	3. Chapter 3: Habibi?

**Thank you guys for the support. I really appreciate it. Writing is a big step for me. I'm finally opening up a bit and coming out of my little bubble, so that is why I appreciate the support so much. :)**

**Chapter 3: Habibi?**

"So exactly how are we gonna get into your house?"

"Very good question." Haru glared at the house and thoughtfully came up with a plan. "There is a ladder at the back. Put it up so it leads to my window. I could go inside and distract dad and that is when you hurry the heck up there."

She showed him to the backyard and pointed him towards the ladder. Before Haru could point him to her room and help stack the ladder, a voice came from the front of the house. "Haru?" It was her father. "Are you out there?"

"Put the ladder up and get to my room!" she whispered to him. Haru didn't wait for his response and ran to the front, greeting her father.

"Hello Papa!"

"Haru? What were you doing at the back there?" His voice was stern.

"Oh nothing..." she said nervously.

"Haru, please tell me the truth." He told her, his voice firm yet kind.

Haru wasn't a liar. Nope. Never was and hopefully would never be one. Nope, not a liar...but an _actor_. "Alright, I thought I may have forgotten my flip flops in the backyard after watering the plants yesterday. I know how you don't like my forgetting them, so I was going to quickly bring them back, before you noticed. But I couldn't find them in the backyard. Sorry Papa." She bowed.

"Oh Haru, you should've just said so in the first place." He chuckled, gesturing with his hand for her to come inside. Haru followed his lead.

"So, did you bring the ingredients?" He asked, walking into the kitchen.

"Yeah, here." She handed them to him. Haru still couldn't believe even through all of _that_she had still managed to protect the ingrdients.

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~**KHR- Forbidden Existence**~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

"The hell?" said Bephegor. "Which one is her room?" He stared back and forth between the two windows sticking on the back of the house. Picking at random, he placed the ladder in place and entered the room. It was pretty big- well, her whole house was pretty big. The walls were painted a light blue. The bed was King sized. Counters and shelves full of pretty little trinkets and sculptures. The thing that struck him the most, though, was the picture of a gorgeous girl on the wall. She had long brown hair, and the most elegant and beautiful wedding gown he had ever seen. The dress was designed Western style. The picture was of a man and a woman. The girl mouth was agape, and she seemed to be laughing as she threw a bouquet of roses into the air, and her other hand was holding the hand of the handsome man. He seemed to be tripping a bit as the girl rushed out of the place where the wedding was being held.

Belphegor's heard some footsteps coming up the stairs stop in front of the door.

"Haru, watch the food for me!" The voice ordered. And another, fainter and feminine voice replied an 'okay' back. The footsteps seemed to be getting closer, until the door slowly opened. Belphegor realized that he had gone in the wrong room- no matter how much he despised being wrong- and quickly rolled under the bed.

Belphegor heard an exasperated sigh. "If only you were here, Habibi..."

The footsteps got louder and felt closer. "Hmm? What's this?" The voice thunk aloud. Belphegor's eyes widened as he realized his tiara had fallen off. It surprised him a bit that it did though, because it somehow always managed to stay on, even when he was in the middle of tracking someone down to torture them. The man's hand bent down and grasped it, leaving the room after a few seconds of eyeing the out-of-place object. Belphegor lay in shock under the bed. It was _gone._ His precious memento was _gone_.

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~**KHR- Forbidden Existence**~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

"Haru?" Haru's father asked.

"Yeah?" Haru smiled.

"Did you by any chance leave this..._tiara_in my room?" Her father eyed the object suspiciously.

"What?" Her smile immediately dropped._ Tiara_? _The_ Tiara. More importantly:_ Bel's _Tiara! Haru snatched the crown out of her father's hand. "Oh, I'm so sorry! I have no idea how it got in your room." Well, acutally she did have an idea, but: "I snuck a murderous tiara wearing Prince into our house", wasn't exactly...normal.

Her father gave a shrug and took over preparing the delicious noodles. Luckily, Haru's father usually didn't take small things into too much suspicion, just acted like it never happened. Haru took this chance to dash up the stairs and burst into her father's room.

"Bel!" She whisper-yelled. No one was there. Haru walked over to her room, a bit down the hall way.

"Bel!" She whisper-yelled again. This time he _was_there, and the annoying blonde Prince was on the bed, playing with his mink. Before Haru scolded him for entering her father's room, she saw Belphegor's mink and forgot all thought, running to him. "Mink-san!"

"Mink-san?" Before Belphegor got his answer, he was pushed out of the way by Haru. He fell off the bed. Bel got back up and saw Haru and his mink playing together. Why the hell was she even _touching_ _**his**_possession. "Kaching." He was peeved. "Peasant, you not only push me off the bed, but play with my Mink?"

Haru got up and stood firmly. "Bel-chan," He calls her annoying nicknames, she'll call him annoying nickname, as simple as that, "you not only force me to let you live in _my _house, but barge into Papa's room," she paused for a second, seeing her room. It was completely filthy. Clothes were scattered all over the floor. Her bed "Hahi! how the heck'd you manage to completely destroy my room within 2 minutes?"

"Ushishishi, I have a gift." He cockily laughed.

"Well, hopefully that 'gift' also works in reverse. Help me clean this place up!" She said. "Oh, and before I forget, here's your tiara." She handed it to him. His smile was wiped off his face for a second, and he seemed...thankful...but then, of course, being the cocky bastard he was, he continued.

"Ushishishi, clean up?" The words seemed foreign to Belphegor.

"Of course. You don't think_ I'm_ gonna clean the mess _you_made alone, do you?"

"I'm a _Prince_. Prince's don't clean up. Maids do." He stated.

Haru glared at him. From 'Peasant' to 'Maid'. Was she ever gonna get a good nickname? "And Prince's are supposed to be kind and humble, not mentally unstable assassins."

"Kaching. Annoying peasant."

Haru stuck out her tongue. "Come on, help me clean up." She sighed. Haru beant down and picked up a few shirts and other pieces of clothing off the floor. Belphegor just sat on _her_bed again. She stopped after cleaning about half of the mess and realizing: Bel was still not helping. "Haru will not just clean up after your mess while you sit on her bed-desu!" Great, all of her old habits were coming back, and all in a dang day! Bel muttered something and got up, kneeling down and picking up an...unmentionable.

_'Ushishishi. Perfect timing!'_Bel mentally cheered.

Haru's eyes widened when she saw it in his hands. "Give that back!" She snatched at it.

"Ushishishi. Only if you promise me that I don't have to clean." He offered.

"Hahi? It's your mess!" She reasoned, trying to grab at it again, but he easily moved it away from her before she got her hands on her bra. "F-fine. Give me back the bra, and you won't have to clean." He passed the item to her and walked over to her bed, laying down. "Doo-doo head," Haru muttered, continuing to clean the rest of the room.

"So, where are you gonna sleep?" Haru asked. Belphegor simply responded by patting the bed with his hand.

"Hahi? But...that's my bed!" Haru claimed. "A woman and a man sleeping together when they aren't married is so..."

"Ushishishi. 'So' what, Little Virgin?" Bel teased.

Haru glared at him before finishing, and scrunched up her nose, only managing to look cute. "Dirty."

Belphegor laughed hysterically. "Wh-What?"

"Ushishishi. What are you? Five?"

"N-no!" She retorted. "I just don't like those perverted people...!"

"Ushishishi. So innocent." Bel laughed. "So, where am I sleeping?"

Haru lightly stomped on the floor, making a devious expression. "The floor."

"Ushishishi. You really funny, you know that?" He laughed.

"Hahi? I am being completely serious!" Haru frowned.

"Oh really?" Bel raised a challenging brow, but of course, Haru couldn't see it.

"Really." She nodded, striding over to the cabinet beside her bed. Haru pulled out a a few newpapers. "But here, I'll make it more comfortable for you." She smiled. Behind his bangs, Belphegor stared at her with confusion, but then, realization struck him when Haru threw the papers into a pile and spread them out a bit.

"Your making me a _dogbed_?" He questioned.

"No, I'm making you an airplane. What do you think, Einstein?" Haru said sarcastically.

"I'm guessing that's a rhetorical question..." Belphegor mumbled, facing away from Haru.

Haru sighed and said, "Come on, we have to go to sleep. I have _School_ tomorrow." she said the word with a bit of disgust. Haru slumped onto her bed, and pushed Belphegor off.  
><em>"Hopefully, tomorrow might be better than today..."<em>

_****Dream****_

_A little brown haired girl walked along the streets in a foreign country. She had lost her father in the rush of people. She cried soundlessly, then walked over to the side of a beautiful and elegant building and into a little hole that was indented in the old shed beside the building. It seemed like a storage room for she found brooms and mops lying against walls and cleaning utinsals stacked on made sure no one was around, and then started to cry her frail little heart out. Her sobs were full of sorrow and melancholy. She was little, and she was lost. Worst of all, she had been misplaced in such a scary city. She felt vernerable, abandoned and most of all: alone. The girl stopped her miserable little sobs when she heard footsteps coming towards her. She panicked and hid behind the stack of brooms._

_"Ciao? Chi è qui?" a small voice called._

_"Yes..." Haru stupidly answered, face-palming when she realized she had said it aloud._

_"Woah! So che c'è qualcuno qui? Che cosa fa?" The girl could barely understand what he was saying. She only knew a bit of Italian._

_"Lei parla italiano?" He asked. The girl still didn't know exactly what he was asking, but from the little amount of Italian she had learned ever since she came to the country, she guessed that he was asking if she understood Italian. Haru rapidly shook her head. _

_"Then do you speak Japanese?" He asked, this time changing his language to Japanese and speaking perfectly in an accent. Haru replied this time._

_"Yes...I do." She hesitated._

_"Good. So...what'cha doin' here?" He asked._

_"I-I got lost!" She cried, breaking out into soft sobs._

_"Oh...come on, then," he stuck out his hand. "I''ll help you find your way."_

_"Y-you will?" The girl stopped crying._

_"Yeah!" The boy smiled, his beautiful gold tinted eyes glistening and shining even in the dim lighting._

_****End Dream****_

'Briiiiiinnnnnnnggggg' the alarm clock rang.

"Mmm...I don't wanna wake up..." Haru moaned. Her eyes still closed, she stretched and felt something soft, grasping it with her delicate fingers and hugging it closer. She smelt a faint aroma of cologne- more importantly, her favourite cologne: Forbidden Existence. She inhaled it and let out a deep sigh of satisfaction. Haru smiled, still half-asleep, but the wheels in her head were turning.

_"My bed. I'm a girl. Good smell= Cologne= Forbidden Existence. My bed. I'm a girl. Cologne= Boy= A Prince= __**Bel**_." She thought. Haru slowly opened her eyes, and found soft blond hair.

"Hahi!" She shrieked, leaping off the bed and scuttering to the other side of the room. Belphegor lifted his head up groggily, groaning. "What are you doing in _my_bed?"

Belphegor saw her disheveled expression, he immediately smirked. "Ushishishi. What a virgin." Bel stretched and hopped off the bed.

"Hahi? Of course I am! I'm only 16-desu!" She argued.

"Ushishishi. Defencive much?"

"Wh-whatever...What about the perfectly good bed I made for you?" She questioned. Belphegor scowled.

"That piece of shit? I'm not a dog, Peasant." He stated, gesturing to the newspapers scattered on the ground.

"Peasant?" Haru's mouth opened into a wide 'O'. "Y-you...Bel-chan!"

"Bel-chan?" Bel scoffed. "You stupid Peasant!"

"Bel-chan!"

"Peasant!"

"Bel-chan!"

"Peasant!"

"Haru!" a man called. The two stopped their boss-fight and Haru keenly listened to the sound seeping into the room.

"Y-yes Papa?"

"Is there a problem?" He asked, about to open the door.

"Hahi!" Haru gasped, leaping towards the door and barricading it before he could open it.

"Haru?" He asked firmly, but she could hear the worry in his voice.

"I-I'm sorry Papa. It's...um...it's my time of the month! Y-yeah...and you know how hormonal I get," She 'acted'.

"O-oh..." Her father said from the other side of the door, the awkwardness visible in his voice. Belphegor was snickering on the bed. Haru quickly locked the door and jumped onto the bed, covering Belohegor's mouth with her palm. "G-get ready soon then, or you'll be late." Haru heard her father's footsteps retreating down the stares.

"Phew!" She whistled.

"Ushishishi. Guess my earlier assumptions were correct." Belphegor smiled from underneath her. Haru stared at him confused.

Haru realized what he meant shortly after and gasped. "I. Am. _Not_. A. Slut!" She seethed.

**So, people who actually bothered to even check out this story, I have decided that I will not upload a chapter until I get at least 1 Review. **  
><strong>I'm sorry for my greediness. Thank you for the people who are supporting.<strong>

**R&R!**  
><strong>^ always wanted to say that!<strong>


	4. Chapter 4: Or Maybe It's Me

**So, people who actually bothered to even check out this story, I have decided that I will not upload a chapter until I get at least 1 Review. **  
><strong>I'm sorry for my greediness. Thank you for the people who are supporting. I Didn't edit much. Sorry.<strong>

**R&R!**  
><strong>^ I love saying that.<strong>  
><strong>_<strong>

**Holy Shyte. Having problems uploading the chapters...sorry guys. T^T**  
><strong>_<strong>

**Chapter 4: **

Haru huffed as she tried to get into school. _"Goddang it Bel! Second day, and I'm already gonna be late 'cause of you!'_"

Haru ran even faster. She crossed by many people at remembered to say a quick hello to them all. Finally, she got to the front gate of the school.

"Almost there!" She cheered. Haru dashed to the front gate and got there right after it closed. She let out a loud groan, losing all hope. Then, she saw a side glance of a few stray creepers hanging on the wall. She walked over to them. She noticed that they seemed to be hanging pretty tightly on the wall. She tugged it, and just as she had thought, they really were strong. Haru sighed.

"_Think light."_ She commanded. Haru started to climb the creepers, gripping little indents in the wall when needed. She climbed with elegance and agility. After reaching the top of the thick wall, Haru jumped down and landed as swift as a cat.

"_Ooooh, gymnastics, it is moments like these that I really appreciate you,"_ she gave herself a proud smirk.

Haru walked to the back of the school very carefully, peering around each corner to make sure no one was there. She had decided that she would enter through the back, since she was more familiar with the back entrance anyway. Yesterday's...incident had left her with a pretty good concept of the building. She got to the back safely, and breathed a deep sigh of relief. In that mere second that she had lowered her guard, she bumped into something quite steady. Haru rubbed her aching nose and looked from her seat on the ground to a very nostalgic figure.

"Hahi? H-Hibari-san!" She stuttered, forcing herself to get up and bow, apologizing. "I-I'm so sorry-desu!" Great, was this how it was going to be for her whole life? Having those annoying "Hahis'" and "Desus'" popping up in every conversation? Nope, she wouldn't allow it. Haru decided at that moment that she could only say those words when surprised, or panicked.

"What are you doing here, Herbivore?" Haru gazed at him dumbfounded. Herbivore? She quickly recalled his catchphrase that he had said the last time they'd met. _Herbivore_. She despised it, but if she wanted to survive, she'd have to keep her hatred within her when she was in his presence.

"Oh, I go to this school." She crookedly smiled.

"No. I mean, what are you doing _here_, Herbivore?" He snapped. "Shouldn't you be in class?"

Haru stared at her feet. "I-I was late..." she looked up and saw Hibari glaring at her, as if he despised the word. "I had a reason though...!" She stated.

"And what might that be, Herbivore?"

"_Hahi! I can't tell him about Bel!" _

Haru, being the expert actress she was, came up with a little scene in her head in less than a second. "Oh, you see, my grandmother died!" She cried and squeaked a bit on the word "grandmother" to make it more realistic. Fake tears were sliding down her face. Well, they weren't exactly "fake" tears, she really was crying. Just thinking about someone going through such a horrid scene made her devastated. She was glad that it hadn't happened to her. Imagine waking up in the morning and hearing that you precious grandmother was dead! It would be horrible. "She and I were like...best friends!" Haru was on her knees now, her face hidden in her palms. She hiccupped, "I-I miss her so much!" Now this part was real, and you could consider "real" tears coming out her eyes. Haru's grandmother hadn't kicked the bucket yet and was living in Hokkaido, far from Haru's current location. She missed her terribly.

Hibari stared at the girl on her knees crying in front of him. Haru made a small peeping hole in her hand by parting her pinky a bit. She looked up and saw Hibari's face. He was rubbing the back of his head and had a "well, this is awkward" expression on. Were all Vongola Elites _noobs_ when it came to girls? Before he or she could say anything, a voice called out.

Two boys seemed to appear out of nowhere. "Isn't that_ Hibari_?" Boy Number One asked.

"It can't be. There's a girl there...and why is she on the ground?" Boy Number Two said.

Boy Number One randomly picked out glasses from his pocket and proceeded to put them on. "I-I think that _is_ Hibari! But who's the girl?"

"Did we just interrupt a..._confession_?" The other's mouth was a gaping 'O'.

Haru panicked. _"Hahi? They think me and Hibari are...noooooooooooooooooooo!"_ She grabbed Hibari's arm and dragged him off. Hibari seemed too taken aback to actually do something.

"What the hell are you doing, Herbivore?" He questioned.

"Saving your-" Haru realized they had already seen Hibari's face. "_My_ butt...?"

Haru could feel him glaring daggers at her, but he continued running. They both reached the corner. "Whew. I think we lost them?" She looked around and saw no one coming. "I think we lost them." This time, she didn't imply a question.

"What is wrong with you, Herbivore?" He snatched his hand out of hers. "Is it just you, or are all women the same?"

"Hahi? You rude jerk. I just saved your...my butt? Well, yours came along with it too. So I guess we're in this mess together." Haru raised her chin and acted strong, though she was incredibly terrified. It was Hibari. Who wouldn't be?

"You're the one who dragged me with you, Herbivore." His eyes widened. He started to walk away.

"Where are you going?" Haru asked.

"None of your business."

"W-wait!" She exclaimed.

Hibari sighed, still walking. "What do you want this time?"

"Well...I'm new here and...I don't really know where any of my classes are."

"Then how'd you survive yesterday?" He asked.

"I followed people that looked familiar..."

He raised a brow. "You are the girl who went to Midori, right?"

"Yes," Haru said. "Why?" She asked, genuinely confused.

"Nothing, just thought you'd be smarter than this." With that, he was gone. Haru's eye twitched.

"Jerk!" She pouted.

Haru proceeded walking around in circles for a while. Not knowing what to do, she went into the school. She decided that she'd just wait until lunch when Tsuna and the others came to the roof. That way, she'd be able to get to the right classes later. Haru heard footsteps, and hid in the open area underneath the staircase. The footsteps soon passed and Haru sighed, relieved. She peeked out the staircase and made sure not a single soul was there.

"Da da da..da da da...da da da da daaa..da da da da," she sang as she snuck up the stairs she was once hiding under.

Haru reached the third floor without difficulty. Classes were going on and rarely anyone was out. She had never known Namimori was so big. Sure, Midori High School may have been bigger, but not by too much. It shocked her. Namimori High School seemed to be bigger on the inside than the outside, and the outside was pretty dang huge. Haru had almost reached the top, when she heard footsteps, again.

"Go get me some coffee please." Someone ordered. The teacher's lounge was on the second floor.

"Okay!" An enthusiastic voice said.

The girl was coming down the stairs, and Haru hadn't a clue where to hide. She would only have a few seconds before she would be caught. Haru took in a deep breath and came up with a hiding spot. It was dangerous, but the only choice she could think of in the rush.

Haru went in between one of the gaps between the bars of the staircase, and hung onto the two bars. Her body was hanging down below the stairs itself, and she hoped that no one would come at that moment to find her legs dangling in such an eerie way. But, it was good cover up from the person coming down the stairs. All she would really be able to see would be Haru's hands, and since the staff lounge was the opposite way from where her legs were dangling- which Haru knew because she saw teachers coming out of it on her first day- the person wouldn't notice them. It all really depended on luck. The footsteps soon vanished. Haru pulled herself up and sighed with relief. Her plan had actually worked.

She walked up the stairs again, and this time no obstacle came in the way. Soon, she reached the fourth floor- the roof. Haru opened the door and walked out to find a beautiful picture in the sky. The sky was painted such a soft mixture of pale yet vibrant blues. The clouds looked like individual little wisps of hair (cirrus), all arranged together to make the shape of a circle, but the circle had a hole in the middle, where no clouds floated. It reminded Haru of a donut. A very pretty donut, that is. In the center of the circle, where the donut hole would be, and there were no clouds, was the sun. It seemed more illuminating than usual.

Haru walked over to the railings- keeping people from falling off the roof- entranced by the sky's gorgeousness. She completely ignored her surroundings, until she felt something unusually smooshy under her feet. Well, not _smooshy_, just a bit less solid than the rest of the cemented roof flooring.

"Hahi...!" She jumped off the object. "Hibari-san?"

He was groaning, and clutching his at his stomach. "You're back, Herbivore?" He asked.

"I-I'm so sorry!" She bent down and touched his stomach. He didn't pull away, but that was probably because he was in too much pain too.

"What are you wearing, cleats?" He asked, rhetorically.

"Hahi! How'd you know?" She asked, showing him the small spikes on her shoes. "It's protection from perverts."

He looked at her a bit shocked. She actually did wear cleats? Hibari noticed small blood stains forming on his shirt. "I'm going to the nurse." He got up.

"I'll go with you!" Haru said.

"No!" He replied a bit too quickly. "J-just stay far away from me..._please_..."

Hibari walked out the door and Haru felt horrible, yet proud. She had just made Hibari Kyoya say 'please' to her, that alone was a big accomplishment, no matter what she had to go through (or he had to go through in this case) to accomplish it. She looked at her watch and noticed it was 12:00. She didn't know the exact time for lunch, but it was somewhere around 12:00. They would probably come soon. 

Suddenly, Haru heard the door behind her creaking. Thinking it was Tsuna and the others, she turned around, but was displeased with what she found. The person standing at the door was Ai, the annoying girl that had started a quarrel with Haru in the changing room.

None of them spoke, just stared. This was when Haru decided to try the gentle approach. "Hello there, Ai-san."

"Heh." Ai snorted. "It's _you_."

"Hehehe..." Haru laughed dryly. "Yes, it is me."

"Watch'a doin' up here?" She asked. Haru noticed that her voice didn't sound annoying like in the morning. It was actually quite pretty and soft, now. Not the snobbish high pitched squeak she had heard this morning seemed as if it had been disintegrated.

"Oh, just looking at the sky." Haru replied. "It sure is pretty, right?"

"If that is what you perceive as pretty, then I guess so. You're probably going to hate it when it gets stained with blood." Ai laughed.

"What do you mean?"

"Don't play dumb with me. I know that you're a part of their famiglia." Ai explained.

"You know about the mafia?" Haru stared wide-eyed.

"I'm not an idiot!" Ai laughed, but this time sincerely. "Of course I know. I also know your secret."

"Y-you do?" Haru's breath hitched. Could it be...how could Ai know about her secret? Haru's deepest darkest secret.

"Yup." Ai popped the 'P'.

"But how did you know?" Haru questioned.

"A journalist never tells her sources."

Haru nodded. So Ai wants to be a journalist? "Don't tell Papa, please!" Haru begged.

"He already knows." Ai said.

"H-he does?" Haru cried. "Hahi! He found out that I was the one who murdered his favourite vase?" She panicked. "I-it was an accident! An accident, I swear. I didn't know my aim was that good!"

"Yea- wait what? _What_ are youtalking about?" Ai interrogated.

"What are _you_ talking about?" Haru inquired. The questions were never answered, because at that moment, the door opened, and Tsuna and the others (excluding Kyoko) finally were the ones to pop out from behind the small gate this time.

"Hello!" Haru smiled. Ai didn't say anything, just glared at the new characters entering the scene. She proceeded to walk away.

"Ai-san, where are you going?" Haru asked.

"Unlike you, I am not a traitor. I don't want to chat with the enemies." And with that, Ai escaped the room. Haru could practically feel the venom and hate in every word. Passing it off as Ai being goth and hating everything, she decided to consult with her group.

"What was that about?" Tsuna asked. "I've never seen her before.

Haru was about to tell them what had happened, but decided against it, having an odd feeling that she wasn't supposed to. "I think Ai hates me, but nothing much, really."

Gokudera chuckled, he found it very funny. "I think she hates you, too." Haru stated bluntly. Gokudera stopped laughing and gave her a short-lived glare.

"Oh, where is Kyoko-chan?" Haru asked.

"She has student council work to do." Tsuna responded.

"So, let's continue on with our story, shall we? I have gotten new information from them, some rather...exciting information from them." Reborn informed. "Have any of you ever heard of Estrellas?"

Of course, Gokudera knew about it. "I think so. Weren't they a greedy Famiglia that was hated by every other Famiglia? Oh, and they were jealous of Vongola, right? Noobs, if I may say so myself." He snorted.

Haru was a bit hurt. She didn't know why, but the name just kind of rang a bell, and hearing someone say such cruel things about it was horrible! "They weren't horrible like you say they are. Estrellas was a beautiful place! And it was the other way around. People loved the Estrellas Famiglia. They were kind...an-and certainly not nooby!" She had no idea where all of that came from. She just blurted it out.

Gokudera looked a bit taken aback by Haru's sudden outburst. Not only did she oppose him, but she actually knew about something? Even though it was the wrong information, it had to be, right?

"Precisely, Haru," Reborn clapped. "The Estrellas Famiglia and its people were kind. In fact, the Vongola were jealous of Estrellas. Vongola just passed along that they were jealous of us because of their own jealousy towards Estrellas."

Haru was shocked. _"I got it right?"_ She thought.

"But, why the Vongola were jealous is an important part. You see, like Vongola has the boxes, which is our source of power, Estrellas didn't need a link like that. They were special. They had their own powers. No boxes. No _restraints_. Though not all of them had power, the ones who did were so powerful they could wipe out all of Vongola effortlessly, even if we trained for millions of years.

"Those beasts that could take us out are the 5th council. The 5th council is made of 5 generals, each in charge of a different department. The departments were: Defence of the Famiglia. Offence on other Famiglia. Information center where stored on other Famiglia and weaknesses and battle armors were revealed. And most importantly: Magic. There were two different branches of magic. Light Magic, also known as healing magic. And Dark Magic, a destructive magic used in battle.

"Estrellas was far ahead of the game. Well in charge, until Atmose, a mafia of the sky attacked them with one of their infamous ambushes. They always came from the sky, so no one expects them when they attack. No one is really sure what happened that night. The people would usually have been prepared for an attack, but, this time they just weren't, I suppose."

Haru watched with interest that never wavered, not even for a single second.

Gokudera just had to open his big mouth. "So, what was the point of that?"

Reborn squinted his eyes at him. "I'm not done yet. Have any of you ever heard of the Dahlia?" Reborn asked. Without even turning to look at him, he called upon "Gokudera."

"Yeah. It's the Queen of Estrellas."

Reborn gave in return a short answer. "You'll find out soon. You all will." He looked around at everyone. Yamamoto was grooming a fake beard, deep in thought. Gokudera seemed to be analyzing the situation as well. Tsuna looked like he couldn't comprehend a thing. Haru noticed two strange things:

1) Reborn actually looked at her this time.

2) His gaze lasted on her a second more than the others.

"And I have consulted with _them_. That child that we were talking about before, the one with the cat birthmark apparently goes to Namimori, too. Any questions?"

"Yes," Yamamoto answered. "Who's _'them'_?" Reborn gave him a mysterious and wise smile.

"Confidential."

"Yes!" Tsuna cried, realizing the impact of the good news.. "Now we don't have to look all over Japan!" Haru shifted uncomfortably and edged a step away. Tsuna noticed this. "What's wrong, Haru?"

"O-oh nothing." She came up with a quick excuse. "Just that, I don't really know all that much about what's going on...and I thought maybe I was being a nuisance."

"Nah," Tsuna rubbed his head. "Of course not!" Smiling a cheesy smile.

"_Darnit! Why the cheesy smile? I fell for that dang cheesy smile!"_ Haru cursed. "Well, I'll take my leave. Mind telling me our next class?" She asked.

"." He responded. A smile bloomed on Haru's face. As Haru walked towards the door, she heard Tsuna say: "Hmm...well, since she's this important, she must be beautiful."

Gokudera asked, "What are you talking about, Tsuna?"

Tsuna hadn't realized he had spoken aloud. "Oh, well, the mysterious birthmark child. I don't know, I just have this feeling that it's a woman...and this really weird feeling that she's close to us..." He said, his arms resting on the railings of the roof.

"_Curse you, Vongola intuition! But maybe, if he knows it is me...maybe that'll be a good thing…"_

Haru decided that she would turn around and tell Tsuna exactly who she was, but was heartbroken when she heard Tsuna murmur something, something that broke her heart. "Maybe it's Kyoko..."

"_Or maybe it's me..." _Haru thought, deciding against it and walking straight out the door.

_

**R & R people. R & R. Please and Thank you. :)**


	5. Chapter 5: Matisse's Introduction

**R & R people. R & R. Please and Thank You. (:**  
><strong>_<strong>

**Chapter 5: Matisse's Introduction**

Haru decided that she would find out who the 'Dea' or whatever it was called was. She was halfway down the stairs leading to the third floor, when she saw Kyoko coming up.

"Haru-chan!" She said enthusiastically.

"Kyoko-san," Haru was usually the one who was all hyped up and enthusiastic even when just simply calling someone's name, but now, she just didn't feel like acting being eccentric and energetic. She obviously wasn't in the mood, and a little shred of hope in her wished that someone would take notice how upset she was feeling.

"Where are you going?" Kyoko asked.

"Oh, I'm just heading down..." Haru replied.

"Oh...but Tsuna and the others are upstairs, right?"

"Yup!" Haru nodded. "You should go meet up with them before lunch is over." And with that, Haru left a dumbfounded Kyoko behind.

Haru reached the school yard. She took in her surrounding, finding a bunch of students in groups and couples holding hands walking around. No one was alone...except for her. Haru frowned in dismay. She had debated before whether she should try out for the gymnastics team or not, thinking maybe it would help her "friendless" problem, but decided that she wouldn't because she was too scared of what others might say or even think. Haru felt idiotic for actually believing...hoping that she would build friendships and relationships at Namimori High. She was hopelessly wrong so far. It was just like when she went to Midori. But at least it wasn't as horrible as the time she'd spent there. Midori was full of competitive people only after money and success, as it was a school of intelligent and ambitious over-achievers. The students were determined and would do _anything_ just to achieve what they wanted, even if it meant exiling and bullying, or worse: murder. After attending, she had attained a severe fear of the school. Haru shook her head empty of the terrible memories, deciding that she would rather be at Namimori than at Midori any day, even if it meant feeling lonely.

Unknowingly, Haru had wandered off to the little dojo separated from the school. There were two doors carved into the dojo, both parallel to each other. She had heard from Ryohei that that was where he practiced judo, karate, taekwondo, archery, and various other forms of physical activities. Haru walked over to the door, and peered inside. There, she found Ryohei, and someone who seemed rather familiar- they were both battling, and they were surprisingly astonishing when they fought. Haru was breath-taken by their little quarrel, until she noticed that none of them were actually hitting each other, only practicing to dodge, but their movements were still graceful and elegant yet swift and powerful, and like if you got a bash in the head with one of those, you'd probably attain a concussion, or if hit in a vital area, die.

Ryohei leaped backwards and dodged one of the person's power-packed punches. "I don't hit girls!" Ryohei explained.

"Oh, really? Neither do I," the other figure taunted. They both flung their arms forward, and seemed as if they were finally going to hit one another, but ended up grabbing the other's hand.

Ryohei and the stranger were only an inch away from each other's lips. They both stared at each other, not even bothering to part. It stayed that way for a whole _5_ seconds until they both randomly commenced into hysterical fits of laughter.

The two of them shook hands and Ryohei walked out of one of the doors, and the stranger out of the other.

Haru realized that the stranger was walking towards the door that she had been spying on them from, and was dangerously close.. She turned on her heel and planned to run-away, but her attempt failed, because she suddenly felt hard ground colliding with her butt.

"Haru-chan?" She heard a soft voice speak. Haru glanced up from the ground and was quite shocked to find Mai there, mostly when she found her dressed like a boy. Her usual long brown hair had been masked by a blonde short-haired one.

"_So this," _Haru thought, _"is what you call a pretty boy..."_

"Mai-chan?" She asked, for confirmation. Mai quickly fell to the ground and covered Haru's mouth.

"We must be quiet!" She whisper-yelled.

"W-why?" Haru whispered back.

"Haru-chan, can I trust you with a secret?" She asked.

"Of course," Haru nodded rapidly.

"W-well, since you already saw me...but wait, I could just kill you off...yeah, that would work!"

Haru's smiled underneath Mai's palm. "Mai-chan, that's not a very funny joke."

"Fine, I won't murder you." She sighed, pouting a bit. "You see, Haru-chan, I..."

Haru smiled sweetly at Mai. "Its okay, you can trust me, and, if you still don't wanna tell me right now, I'm fine with that." She reassured. "But you better tell me one day!" She joked.

Mai smiled back at her friend, deciding it was now or never. "You see, Haru-chan, the girl's dojo club didn't have enough members...okay, I was it's only member, so they decided to disband it, but I really didn't want to give up on the club, but no one wanted to join. The guy's team had a lot of members..! An-and I thought maybe if I dressed up as a guy, they'd let me join. Pretty weird, huh?" She rubbed the back of her head. Haru had trouble processing everything Mai had just said, mostly because she was babbling like mad.

Haru stared in awe. "That's not weird at all, Mai-chan! You had a passion for something, and you went after it even when it seemed like it would never come your way...you did not give up. I really respect that!" She grabbed Mai's hands and shook them, emphasizing her point.

"_Just like I never did..." _Haru thought.

The bell suddenly rang, and Haru and Mai said their farewells and parted, rushing back to school to get to their classes, which sadly were not the same.

"_Mai-chan...she must really like being in the club...she went through all of the troubles of pretending to be a boy to get in! Of course she does. A-and...what about me? I love gymnastics, and I want to be part of the gymnastics club, but I'm too worried that others will judge me and I'll be friendless?"_ Haru let out an exasperated sigh.

She felt so stupid for being afraid. If she'd actually cared about gymnastics (and she did), she wouldn't have sat around and moped all day, and would have tried out for the team. She reached the front of the school and rushed to her next class: gym. Arriving at the change rooms soon after, and proceeding to change from her uniform into her her gym clothes.

"Hey there, Haru!" Ai smiled.

Haru eyed her suspiciously. "Hello...?"

"You going to try out for the Gymnastics team?" She asked.

"Oh...um...maybe. Why?" Haru was still looking at her strangely. Just yesterday, she was a cutie, then, she was an evil princess, the next day, she started speaking nonsense about secrets, and that ended with a "you traitor", and now, she was smiling at Haru which was either being faked and she had a thing for acting just like Haru did, or the less probable possibility: she was smiling for real.

"No reason. I was just asking..."

"_I knew it!"_ Haru mentally stated. Ai's voice and choice of words were suspicious. Ai walked out of the changing room and Haru discarded her odd behaviour, walking out as well. She sat in the small circle that was beginning to crowd around the teacher.

"Haru, you were the last one out, is anyone else still in there?" Haru shook her head and said a quick no. "Alright then." The teacher wrote something on her clipboard. "So, class, today we will be continuing with gymnastics." Small grunts erupted from over half the students. Haru decided to remain silent.

So, they all got up and walked over to the bars, and the mats, and the balance beams. Haru watched the other girls fall off the balance beams, flop on the mats, and accidentally kick off the bars when trying to swing. All of the hits looked painful, and she cringed merely watching, her excitement dying down a bit.

"Your turn," Ai jeered from behind her.

Haru gulped and ignored her, trying to concentrate on the obstacles. She swiftly ran towards the vault and managed to get her hands on it, doing a few flips in the air and landing perfectly on the ground with her cat-like balance and reflexes.

Everyone clapped, even the teacher. Well, almost everyone clapped. Ai's 'followers' from the day before weren't clapping, only glaring snooty little daggers at Haru, but what surprised Haru the most, was the person that was clapping the loudest: Ai. When Ai's followers noticed Ai's excited expression, they exchanged weird glances between themselves, and followed her action and clapped as well. Ai noticed that Haru was staring at her- her head tilted slightly and her mouth in a petit 'o' shape, the ends of her lips raised in a small smile- she immediately stopped smiling, and scoffed at her. Haru didn't take it offensively though, she just dimmed her smile a bit, but she was still happy.

So, the day went on, and Haru, being the expert gymnast she was, displayed the best techniques from all of the girls, but Ai was not far behind. Turns out, she wasn't all talk, Ai also managed to swiftly and elegantly construct all of her moves, but her landing was just the slightest bit off.

When gym was over, everyone headed towards the change rooms, most had satisfied expressions on their faces, glad that the class had finally ended. Haru looked back at the equipment with a little yearning. She didn't want to leave the gym and go back to class to hear teachers advertise information that she already knew. Luckily, as she turned around and started walking back, the gym teacher called her over, just a few more seconds off class, and she actually had an excuse to ditch.

"Haru!" She called out in her girlish voice. "You are very good at gymnastics," she started off, "and I was wondering whether you would like to join the Gymnastics Club...?" She asked. Hope was etched all over her baby-face, and a just like her voice, her expression was pleading. Haru had no choice but to agree, besides, she was going to join anyways.

"Um...sure! I'd really like that."

"Yahoo!" She cheered. "You and Ai are my saviours!" Her teacher beamed.

"Wait, Ai?" Haru's mouth was agape, and for extra dramatic effect, her eyebrows rose.

"Yup! Isn't it so great?" She laughed.

Not wanting to disappoint, Haru nodded and made her way over to the Changing Rooms

(this time leaving without being verbally harassed) and walked back out and towards her next class shortly after.

*******Back In The Changing Room*******

"Omg! Omg! Omg!" The girl cheered. "I can't believe it!" She was hopping up and down, but luckily no one else was in the changing room, so she would not be made fun of for her eccentric and out-of-character behaviour.

Another petite sophisticated speech questioned, "Why are you so happy all of a sudden? I thought you didn't like her!"

"Of course I do. You should know that by now, Matisse!"

"Well sorry," Matisse stuck out her tongue. "It's just that you're not even nice to her..."

"Matisse!"

"Come on, you know it's true." She rolled her eyes.

"W-well...she's my sister...and I do love her...I just don't show it much..." She explained, her voice getting smaller with each word.

"You really are cute, you know that?" Matisse laughed.

"Of course I do!" She replied, blushing.

************************************************************************************************************

**END OF STORY.**

**Just kidding, end of chapter.**  
><strong>Sorry for not uploading a lot. This is just like a "when I'm bored, work on it" kind of story.<strong>  
><strong>And I am Soooooo sorry that it is sooooooo damn short. Fail on my behalf. But in my defense, it looked larger on Word.<strong>

**R&R Please!**


	6. Chapter 6: After School Adventure

**Chapter 6: After School Adventure**

After her last subject of the day had finally ended, Haru was blissful at just the thought of going home and laying on her comfy, oversized couch and watching some TV, but of course, life was never that simple.

Haru happily skipped towards her house, Kyoko and the rest of the gang trailing behind. Tsuna's hand was wrapped around Kyoko's, and both of them were blushing beet red.

"That stupid girl...how can she manage to skip that fast? It's inhuman!" Gokudera stated. Tsuna snickered, and Kyoko joined in with a little giggle.

Haru's sharp ears managed to pick up their conversation. She bet that Gokudera would think that her extraordinary hearing was "inhuman" as well, so she decided to not let them know that she could hear them. Haru decided to ditch her friends and rush straight home. They did take a slightly different route from hers anyways. Waving a quick goodbye that she was sure they didn't notice, too caught up in their own lives, she walked away.

"_Dancing slowly in an empty room_," she sang, twirling around. "_Can the lonely take the place of you? Sing myself a quiet lullaby_," Before she could finish the rest of the beautiful melody, she heard joyous clapping.

"You're a really good singer," a mysterious voice praised. Haru twirled around to find a man looked like an ape in a suit...minus the filthy hair that covered the animal's body. He was completely bald, and his flawless scalp seemed to glisten in the sun. He looked like a foreigner.

"T-thank you...I have to go now..." She told him, practically running away, but yet again, for the second time that day, her butt collided with cold ground. She looked up to find another man, who looked strangely familiar to the bald man, the only difference being his pitch-black glasses. He looked foreign as well, but both of their Japanese seemed excellent.

"So this is the girl Boss wants?" He asked, looking down at her. The other one nodded.

"She's turned into quite a fine maiden." He chuckled.

Haru felt shivers travel up and down her spine. "W-who are you...?" Her teeth chattered.

He took off his glasses and invaded her personal space, then, he unexpectedly bowed. "Just a lowly servant, Princess."

Haru looked at him as if he were half-crazy. She would've thought entirely crazy, but he seemed to be able to dress himself well and speak actual...words, so she let his completely insane demeanor slide. "What are y-you doing here?"

"Taking out the trash," he suddenly changed his whole presence to menacing.

"_Okay...so he's bi-polar..._"Haru cocked her eyebrow.

"The only reason that I'm even being the slightest bit nice to you right now, is because you're her Majesty's daughter. I don't have any other reason to be nice to the likes of you, traitor, so watch yourself."

Haru gasped. "Hahi! Why is everyone calling me a 'traitor'? I don't even know you people!" She pointed an accusing finger.

"But on the contrary, my lady, we know you." He flashed a wicked grin. "So, would you like to do this the easy way...or the hard way?"

"Hahi? Um...I prefer the 'runaway' way." And with that, Haru raised her leg to kick the man where the sun didn't shine, then turned around and bolted away from the suspicious men.

"Stercore! O que esta asteapta? Ve por ella, tonto! (Shit! What are you waiting for? Go get her, you fool)" The man pointed towards Haru's retreating back.

Haru was confused. She could understand tad bits of what the man was saying, but she was sure that she had never heard the language before.

Estrellas. The word repeated itself over and over again, nudging her, trying to make her remember...but, remember what?

"Roke!" The man was telling her to stop, but no way in hell was Haru gonna do that. She ran even faster. Luckily, years of gymnastics payed off. Her stamina and agility were incredible.

Haru finally lost sight of the bald bozos, and sighed in relief, since she was starting to tire out. When she felt that she was safe, she stopped running, so that she could catch her breath. But, unfortunately, for the millionth time that day, her butt met its inseparable lover: the floor.

"Hahahah! You seriously thought that you could get away that easily?" The bald man in the sunglasses laughed. "You don't know what you are going up against, my lady."

And then, all that Haru could remember, was a sharp pain edged into her skull, and pure darkness...

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~KHR- Forbidden Existence~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

Haru still hadn't come home yet. Belphegor waited impatiently, getting awfully hungry.

He snuck downstairs, and made sure that no one was there. He would've easily been able to kill Haru's father and invade the fridge, but then Haru would probably annoy him with her whining and crying to no end, so he decided it would be safest to just sneak downstairs and snatch food while her father wasn't looking.

Mink was alert on his shoulders, and with a quick nod of understanding to each other, Belphegor slowly walked down the stairs, and hopped onto the ground. He was surprised to find that wasn't in the house. He casually walked around, noticing how simple and pretty the house was for the first time. Bit by bit, Belphegor's guard started to lower, and then, bang! All went black.

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~KHR- Forbidden Existence~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

Haru woke up, gasping for air. Being knocked out was a horrible feeling that she never wanted to experience again.

"Boss," someone said. "She's awake."

An unfamiliar man came out of the shadows of the dark room she was in. "Finally. Sleep well, Princess?" Haru ignored his teasing and took in her surroundings. Only one light was open, and it was a bright white light right above her. It shone brightly, annoying her eyes to no end. There were a few windows, and when Haru peeked outside, she realized exactly how dark it was. It had to be at least 10 at night. She groaned. If she did manage to survive this incident, and live till the next day, school would surely kill her instead.

Haru noticed that her kidnappers were talking about her, but not directly to her. "So she still doesn't know her about it?" A voice boomed.

"Not that we know of."

"Hah! She's useless then, ain't she?" The booming voice laughed.

"Not completely. But, at this rate, we won't be able to use her..." Another voice trailed off. "She can't even control any of her gifts. Heck, I don't even think the old man told her about them."

"That annoying old brat? You guys taken care of him yet?" The boss inquired.

"Almost."

He sighed. "Well, you'd better get it done with soon!"

"No, but seriously, she doesn't know anything about herself?" The boss exaggerated.

"Not that I know of, no. But hopefully, we will be able to make her realize who...what she is." The other man corrected.

The boss chuckled. "We certainly will."

They finally turned towards Haru. "Like it?" The boss asked, gesturing to the whole area around him. Haru glared at him with a murderous intent. "Oh? You're a feisty one, I see."

"Why am I here?" Haru's voice quivered with two different emotions: fear, and anger. "Who are you people?" She demanded.

"We are here under the orders of the Queen." Another voice rumbled. "This is repentance. You are here to pay for your sin."

Haru looked wonder stuck. "What 'sin' did I commit?"

"Your very existence." He stated, with an expression of pure seriousness.

Haru looked deadpanned, until slowly, the tips of her lips curved, and she began laughing like a maniac. "M-my existence," she wailed, when she finally caught her breath, "oh, that's rich."

The man snorted. "Think what you want, m'lady, but in the end, you will still end up dead." The man pushed his hand into his pocket, and pulled out a sharp dagger, lunging it back and getting ready to plummet it into Haru's chest. Right before he could do so though, a silhouette came barging into the warehouse. As the body grew closer, Haru realized who it was, and her face filled with astonishment. There was her hero, in all his Princely glory.

"Bel-chan...?" She asked. "H-how'd you know where I was?"

Weirdly enough, Belphegor shuddered. "It wasn't easy."

****Flashback****

"_Who are you and what have you done to my daughter?" A man demanded. Belphegor looked at him wearily, his head was still throbbing. Belphegor couldn't see much for a few seconds, everything seemed blurry. Finally, the haze cleared up, and Belphegor made out the man to be . _

"_What the hell'd you do to me?" Belphegor questioned, trying to bring up his hand to touch his throbbing skull, but then realized that his hands were tied up behind his back._

"_Just sorta...bonked you on the head a bit..." That was when Belphegor noticed the frying pan that was carrying in his hand...and the small-sized dent crested into the metal. _

"_You hit me with that thing?" He asked rhetorically. It was pretty obvious that he did, since there were no other weapons around. _

_ ignored Belphegor, and beckoned for him to tell him where Haru was. "Where is she?" He was shaking with anger, losing his patience._

"_I don't know what you're talking about." Belphegor stubbornly replied._

_ sighed. "Please, just tell me where my daughter is," He begged. Then, he grit his teeth slightly in irritation and murmured, "God, I thought I warned her not to get involved with the mafia..."_

_Belphegor's eyes widened. He obviously wasn't supposed to hear that last part. "You know?"_

"_Know what?" He stared at Bel, dumbfounded._

_Belphegor had grit his teeth in annoyance. "About the mafia!"_

"_You heard that?" He asked. "That doesn't matter. Just, please tell me where my daughter is."_

"_I don't know." Belphegor replied honestly. "Haven't seen her all day."_

_ paced around the room (which Belphegor realized was the kitchen) frantically. The lights had been turned off though, and only a light above Belphegor had been turned on, much like when the detective interrogated the suspect in old movies._

"_They must have gotten her..." he smacked his palm against his face. "How could I have let that happen?"_

"_Ushishishi," Belphegor laughed, looking at the man as if he were crazy. "And who might 'they' be?"_

"_The new Queen's henchman." explained. "They've wanted to kill her ever since the tragedy."_

"_Ushishishi. You definitely are crazy!" Bel laughed._

"_What you think of me doesn't matter. Just please, go save my daughter!" begged._

"_What's in it for me?" Belphegor bargened. _

"_I'll tell you everything that I know." Belphegor wanted to laugh. What could an old man such as him know? But, when he saw the look of determination and honesty in his eyes, he decided to change his mind. Plus, he had been aching to fight someone. He had already gone about 3 days without fighting! So, it seemed like a pretty good deal to him. He got to have fun, and please the curiosity expanding within him._

"_Ushishishi. I'll do it."_

****End Flashback****

"**You came...!" Haru let out an exasperated sigh.**

"**Ushishishi. What kind of prince would I be if I were to leave behind my princess when she was in need?" Belphegor inquired. **

**Haru blushed frivolously. Princess? Before she could respond, another voice interrupted their conversation. "Hate to disrupt you two, but we have an execution we need to proceed." **

"**Ushishishi. Execution?" Belphegor laughed. "What time is your ass stuck in?" He taunted.**

"**Why you little-"**

"**Bob, he's trying to taunt you. Just leave it alone. We'll deal with him later, for now focus on the mission." Haru and Bel shared a crooked smile. Haru tried her hardest not to laugh, trying to keep from injuring the man's pride. Belphegor seemed like he couldn't care less, and burst out laughing. Bob? What kind of foreign thug name was that?**

"**What'cha laughing at?" Bob demanded.**

"**Ushishishi. This will be fun." Belphegor laughed deviously.**

**Sorry guys, that is all I have right now. Sorry, it's not exactly...good, but I've been trying to rush through this. I would have updated this earlier, but my sister broke my laptop (she's violent, btw, she also has a FanFic account, and she's a much better writer than me, I'm a newbie, her name was Fairytale Perception last time I checked, so if you're interested, go search her up), and my computer's keyboard wasn't working, so I couldn't type, and I was sick, and tired and I didn't really want to write, you know, with school and all. Oh, and sorry for the lack of editing! Anyway, enough with the excuses... **

**Hope you enjoyed!**

**R&R please! **

**SONG used: The Lonely, by Christina Perri**


	7. Chapter 7: Dragging The Prince

**I don't know how these shout-out things work, but let me just say, I want to give a shout out to everyone who has read my story so far and reviewed. I especially want to give a shout-out to:**

**Spirit kagome**

**You are very nice and I appreciate how enthusiastic and supportive you are of my story. Thank you, once again. :)**

**Anyway, on to the story!**

**Chapter 7: Dragging The Prince**

"Punch him! Punch him! Punch him!" Haru cheered, getting a bit too excited despite her current situation.

"What is wrong with that girl?" she heard one of her kidnappers whisper, pointing his thumb at her.

"Hahi! I'm right here, you know?" She pouted. The two burly men ignored her. Haru frowned and looked over towards Belphegor, who was mercilessly abusing the goons. But the number of baddies seemed endless. When 5 dissapeared, 5 more appeared. And it was an unfair fight, since each of the villains had bats, daggers, nunchucks, or other weapons, while Belphegor was running out of knives.

"Belphegor-chan!" Haru cried. "Behind you!"

Belphegor kicked a man away from him and turned around in the blink of an eye to find a man carrying a needle behind him. Before he could react, the man struck him with the sharp point, and dragged it across his arm. Instantly, the part where the needle pierced him started oozing blood. Bel stood his ground, and simply sniggered, ignoring the gash on his upper arm that seemed to be oozing out endless amounts of blood.

He laughed. "Ushishishi. And you call yourself a thug? Her father can do more damage than you can," Bell pointed his thumb in Haru's direction. Haru distorted her face in confusion.

"My father? What kind of comeback is that?"

And so, the battle continued. Belphegor was in the lead. He was backing his opponent into a corner, when suddenly, he stopped, and collapsed.

Haru noticed his still figure and began to worry. "Bel-chan! W-what's wrong?"

Belphegor ignored Haru's question, for even he hadn't a clue of what had just happened. "What was in that thing?"

"Just some special drugs, y'know, to make you immobile. You won't be able to move anytime soon, so you better just get used to it!" The Boss laughed and walked away. "You nincompoops, make sure they don't escape."

"Belphegor!" Haru panicked, trying to get up. Unfortunately, she was pushed back down by the baldy in the glasses. "Let me go! Bel might be hurt!" She struggled, trying to escape again, but only managed to be caught by the bald man for the second time "God, what is wrong with you people?"

"I think the real question is: what is wrong with you?" The man beside the bald man murmured to himself. Haru sent him death glares. He obviously needed to work on his whispering skills. Haru looked around at her surroundings a bit more, and realized two things she amazingly hadn't noticed before. One: that every man in the place was bald and ugly. Two: That there was a fire hydrant behind her, and the stupid baldies weren't even guarding the gates! Plus, they just left Belphegor on the ground near a back gate, lying face down, completely still, no signs of movement...Was he even breathing?

Haru decided that she'd have to move fast. Like, fast fast. Well, as fast as she could. When the guards put her down and went off into their own conversations, Haru quietly backed away. When she finally felt cool metal behind her, she picked the red tube off the ground prayed that the can was full. Luckily, she later learned, it was. Haru sprayed the whole area with white fog. In a moment of confusion, all of the guards frantically looked around, trying to call to each other. Haru took this chance to run to Belphegor. She could barely see in the smoke, but she had fortunately calculated the exact spot that he was before she unleashed the thick fog on everyone. Haru tripped over Belphegor as she tried to get to him, something she hadn't planned on. All in all, it wasted only a few seconds, but in a situation like this, a few seconds could be crucial. Dragging Bel by the arms, Haru safely got him outside of the building.

"Phew!" She said, wiping away tiny beads of sweat that had formed on her forehead. Haru knew that she had to continue though, just a few meters outside of the warehouse didn't provide enough safety. Swinging him onto her back, Haru used all of her last remaining bit of strength and carried Bel closer to the street lights, but not so close that people could see her carrying a half-conscious Prince through the streets. When Haru felt that she had reached a safe distance (and that her back would break if she carried Bel anymore) she hid behind a few bushes and plopped onto the ground, laying down beside Belphegor. After a few deep breaths, she sat up and lightly tapped Belphegor's cheek.

"Bel...Bel!" She said in small whispers. "Wake up." When he didn't respond, Haru lowered her head to his chest, trying to find a pulse. Haru found that the pulse was faint, but still there. Suddenly, strong arms encased her in an embrace. Haru literally felt her face heat up within a split second, like she had spent the last hour in a sauna. "B-Bel?" She asked, in a startled voice. All Haru heard were little murmurs. "What?"

"Mink." Haru gaped. So that was why he was hugging her. She took a deep breath and let out a long sigh. She would let it go this time, and only this time, because she couldn't help but think his sleeping face was the cutest thing ever. But Haru knew the moment had to end. They were on the run for heaven's sake!

"I'm not Mink, Bel-chan. I'm Haru."

"Ha...ni?" He asked.

"Mmhmm!" Haru agreed, but then realized his mistake. "Oh, no wait, Bel-chan. Wrong name, my name is Ha-ru."

"Hani?" Abruptly, Bel's eyes burst open. "Hani? What are you doing here?" Bel asked, shaking Haru vigorously by the shoulders.

"I'm not Hani though, I'm Haru!" Haru stated, getting dizzy from all of the shaking.

Belphegor finally seemed to snap out of his daze, and looked at Haru with all seriousness. They were merely an inch apart. Bel's eyes were making direct contact with Haru's, and Haru once again was mesmerised by the elegant gold. His arms still rested on her shoulders. When the two realized their closeness, they suddenly pulled away. Awkward silence surrounded them, and Haru couldn't stand it. She had a tendency of trying to ruin awkward silences, so she tried to start up a conversation.

"So...who's Hani?" She tried.

"Ushishishi! Like I'm gonna tell you." And with that Belphegor got up and started walking away.

Haru had no idea who Hani was, but she knew one thing for sure. A man's sleepy voice was _definitely sexy._


	8. Chapter 8: Father, Wherefore Art Though?

**I apologize for the crappy chapter, but I'm not good at writing emotional things. At all. Like really, I suck balls (not literally, that would be weird...).**

**Chapter 8: Father, Father, Wherefore Art Thou Father?**

"Bel-chan, come on, we have to go! Before they find us again." Haru said, feeling her energy slowly coming back. Belphegor didn't respond. Haru grunted, irritated. Haru struggled to get up then successfully managed to turn Belphegor over. The dog was just looking at the ground, pouting, not even paying attention to Haru! "Belphegor!" Haru scolded. That's when Bel decided to look up. "Wait a second, are you angry because I called you Bel-chan?" He didn't reply. "Oh my god, that is so cute!" Haru giggled.

Haru got up and wiped her knees. "Come on, Belphegor, let's go, " she smiled, holding her hand out for him to take. Belphegor, feeling offended, ignored her kind gesture, huffing and pushing himself up, then walking away. "Hahi? Fine then, be that way!" Haru walked behind him.

"Ushishishi. Looks like those idiots didn't follow us." Belphegor sniggered. He was about a meter or 2 ahead of Haru.

"Gosh...are we really safe?" Haru asked, slightly trembling from a mixture of being scared and being cold. She still hadn't gotten the chance to change out of her school clothing, and the breeze seemed to seep right into her sweater. Belphegor rolled his eyes- which of course, no one could see.

"Ushishishi. You scared?" he laughed. Haru nodded.

They walked home together. The sky was already starting to become light and blue. The sun slowly took the place of the moon.

Haru looked at the blazing sun, then took a long look at Belphegor. It had taken from midnight to the morning to get back home. The distance was extremely long and a pain to have to walk. "Did Belphegor run from my house, all the way to the warehouse to rescue me?" Slowly, realization dawned upon her, and her lips curved into a grateful smile. "Thank you."

Belphegor paused for a moment. "For what?" He asked, still looking forward.

Haru thought for a few seconds. What did she want to thank him for? "Thank you for...coming all this way to save me, even though it must've been a pain running all the way here. For being my friend right now...in the moment that I feel that I really need one. For not making me feel lonely, and helping me forget my heartaches. And, most of all, thanks for not killing me." Haru laughed.

He chuckled. "That's what a Prince is for." Haru smiled at him, then suddenly remembered about her Papa.

"Belphegor! Where is Papa? Is he okay?" She asked, jumping up and down with anxiousness.

"He's the one who told me you were in trouble. Last I checked, he was fine. He seemed perfectly capable of protecting himself..." Belphegor said, rubbing his aching head from where had struck him with the pan. Haru let out a relieved breath.

"Phew! Wait...what do you mean 'he seemed perfectly capable of protecting himself'? My father couldn't fight if his life depended on it!" Haru exclaimed.

"Well, he can work wonders with a frying pan. Just give him one of those, and he doesn't even need a gun or a knife," Belphegor replied. It seemed like her father hadn't told her much either. She seemed to oblivious to the world unravelling around her. Bel decided to keep his questions locked in his mind until they reached Miura and confronted him themselves. Besides, it seemed like she had enough shit going on. Although Haru seemed completely fine, as if nothing had happened, and they continued their usual everyday conversations without much hesitance, Belphegor could see that Haru was still shaken about the whole 'kidnapping' ordeal. Haru still trembled slightly, and her eyes were open wide. Bel knew she was secretly calculating her surroundings, making sure it was safe. He suddenly felt slightly sad (the slightest slightliest bit of sad...ness...?) for the usually peppy and positive girl.

"Come on," he said, grabbing her hand. He slightly jerked her forward and Haru let him lead the way towards her humble abode. She smiled to herself and followed, officially feeling safe.

"Oh my god!" Haru was practically crawling outside the front gate by the time they had gotten back. "H-how'd you manage to come all the way to the warehouse, barely sweating?" She questioned, pressing him to tell her his secret.

"Prince's don't sweat." Bel gloated.

"Pigs don't either," Haru mumbled under her breath. Belphegor, with his sharp ears, picking up her barely audible insult.

"Ushishishi. What'd you say?" He asked. "You really wanna pick a fight with me right now? After you made me run?" He said it as if he completely despised the word.

"You weren't supposed to hear that..." Haru rubbed the back of her head. They conversed- to be specific, argued- until they reached her front porch, and Haru immediately noticed something wonky. "Belphegor, the door is open..." Haru pointed.

"Maybe your dad left it open to let you in?" He said. Although it was supposed be spoken as a statement, it sounded more like a question. Haru rushed inside, somehow sensing terrible danger.

"Papa!" She said, bursting into the door. "Papa!" Haru ran throughout the house, bursting into each and every room, trying to find her loving father. "Papa?" Haru began to be hysterical. How could she have been so stupid? Of course they could have easily intrude her peaceful household and hurt her unsuspecting and defenceless father! They were part of the dang mafia! They could do much worse than just 'kidnap' her. They could mercilessly kill or assault her father into oblivion.

"Peasant! I found something..." Belphegor called from downstairs. Haru hurriedly recollected herself, and bounded towards the staircase, somehow managing to successfully barrel down the stairs without falling.

"Papa...!" She almost ran into Belphegor. "Papa...?" She asked. "Belphegor, what did you find exactly?" She asked slowly, turning to face him. He pointed towards a table, and there, lying lazily on the top of a few books, was a note. Haru tilted her head to the side, kind of confused. She walked over to it, almost like creeping towards a bird, in order to not scare it. She picked it up with her elegantly gentle hands, and unwrapped the tiny paper, her heart racing as she mentally prepared herself to witness the outcomes. She was slightly trembling. She had opened it within a few seconds, but her anxiety made it seem like so much more.

_Dear Haru,_

_I am sorry to be leaving you like this. I can't explain it all to you at the moment, considering that I only have a bit of knowledge pertaining the topic, but I know that soon, you won't need my help, you will find out the truth yourself._

_Haru, your life isn't all that you thought it to be. You are not what you think you are. I am not your real father, I was but a mere close-friend of your mother's. Five years after you were born, your mother came one night to my door, begging me to let her in. Of course, I did. She looked so worn-out, as if she had been desperately trying to escape from someone. I begged her to tell me the story, and finally, although hesitant, she allowed me to know of what was happening. I was a member of Vongola at the time, a soldier, you see. When she had told me about her predicament, I just couldn't believe a single word of it. She told me that she was a relative of the royal family of Estrellas, the sworn enemy of Vongola. Estrellas was a bit different from most mafias. It was not only part of the underworld, but also a kingdom, comprised of mafiosos and actual civilians, ruled by a king and queen in charge of its affairs. Unlike Vongola, which uses the boxes to assist its power, some particular members of Estrellas had their own powers, natural powers. It was like magic. The strongest amongst those were part of the 12 Council, and you were to be part of the council, as their leader. Even after the Estrellas mafia had suddenly disappeared, Vongola was still on guard, making sure to always be prepared in case the kingdom were to come back from hiding and attacked. After she told me only this much information, she told me that she had to leave, for they may still be following her. She put you under my care, and although bloodied and tattered, she ran out of the house, performing some kind of magic to barricade the house. Evil is not allowed to trespass the barrier, and the closest that evil is able to come near the house is the front gate. After the incident, I asked if I could resign from Vongola, so that I wouldn't draw attention to myself, and thankfully, I was able to leave the mafia world behind, so that I could support and protect you._

_Recently, they somehow found out about where I live, and they wanted to interrogate me, and having been following me. I have run away so they cannot find out about my whereabouts, and therefore don't know about yours._

_Haru, I am so sorry for lying to you all of these years, but I promised your mother I wouldn't tell you until the time was right. Please, please forgive me. I couldn't stand it if you hated me. I'm sorry for being so selfish, asking your forgiveness after doing such an absurd thing. I will understand it if you can't forgive me. What I did is unforgivable. But, no matter what, you need to forgive your mother! She did all of this to protect you. Haru, although we may not be blood related, I love you all the same, and that will never change. Although you may no longer think of me as your father, I will always see you as beloved daughter. Don't be foolish like this old man, and please find the answers! I have a feeling that that blonde man is willing to help you. Don't be a coward and run away like I have. Don't forget what your mother always used to say. Smile, be happy. Never find the negative side of things, and always strive towards the positive. Please, just do that favour for me._

_-Tamotsu Miura_

Haru trembled more after finishing the note. She had noticed distinguished dry teardrops branded onto the paper. It took her a few seconds to realize their significance and that they weren't hers. Slowly, her grip on it loosened, and the little paper eventually slipped out of her already weak grip and fluttered to the wooden flooring. Her lips quivered and she couldn't stop herself when her whole body shook with astonishment. Then, Haru turned around and ran up the stairs, ignoring Bel's presence.

Belphegor curiously walked over to the note, and read it over with rapidly. He quirked his eyebrow and a scowl formed on his face. How could this be possible? How could such a cheerful, weak, pretty thing such as Haru Miura out of all the people in the world, have such an unbelievable fate? Life was so unexpected.

Belphegor sighed, and flicked the note back onto the table where it had been neatly placed before, following the little princess up the stairs. He barged into her room, but found it vacant. He checked the other 7 rooms in the house- for a house with only two residents, it sure had a lot of spare rooms- but found them all empty of any human inhabitants. Belphegor reached the last room, and turned the doorknob, entering the premises. Just like he had expected, there she was. Haru was searching through the papers on his desk.

"What are you doing?" Belphegor questioned, although he already knew the answer.

"...Trying to see if Papa left any clue...or anything behind." Haru gulped, trying suppress the tears brimming at the edge of her eyes and obscuring her vision.

"I highly doubt that he left anything behind." Belphegor pointed out.

"B-but he has to have left something behind!" Haru all but yelled, banging her fists on the table as the tears finally dripped down her cheeks, plopping onto the table and leaving behind wet splashes on the numerous papers on her father's desk. "He...has to have left something behind..." her voice no longer contained the power that it had before. Now, it had completely died out, replaced by quiet sobs.

"Haru," Belphegor knew that right now wasn't the right moment to call her peasant. He paused for a few seconds before he finally sighed and said "I'll help you."

Haru snapped her head upwards to face Belphegor. "Y-you're willing to help?" She questioned, a single tear taking it's time to slither down her cheek. Her expression said it all: 'Who are you and what have you done to Belphegor?'. Belphegor looked irritated.

"Keep it down! Someone might hear you." Belphegor grinned. Haru giggled at his joke, momentarily forgetting about her worries.

"Well, then, 'Belphegor', if that's your real name..." She glared, carrying the joke further. "Papa apparently keeps a lot of paperwork, so come and help me." Bel cringed. If there was something in this world that he despised more than Flan and his brother, Rasiel, it was paperwork. The word alone made him want to stab someone. Of course, he would willingly stab someone anyway, since the boy loved bloodshed. Bel heaved another sigh, then walked over to Haru and skimmed through random pieces of paper that she hadn't already stacked into a pile. Haru couldn't help but admire Bel's reading skills. The boy could read a paper with six paragraphs within mere seconds! And then, voila, they were already done.

"Guess...Papa didn't leave any other clue behind..." Haru frowned, slumping down on the edge of the bed, her head sunk down and landed in the palm of her hands. Tears stubbornly hovered at the brim of her eyes, daring each other to fall. But of course, none let go.

Belphegor started to feel slightly saddened while watching the usually cheerful and upbeat girl sniffle and cry into the palm of her hands. He slowly found himself raise his hand, and reach over to her, lightly stroking her hair. Haru slowly lifted her face from her hands and watched Belphegor with curious eyes. He finally realised Haru's peculiar gaze was directed to him, and dropped his hand immediately, instead smacking her with the end of his palm.

"Hahi! What was that for?" Haru gaped.

Belphegor stiffly got up, and continued yelling at her. "Didn't your dad tell you to not cry? Didn't he tell you to 'be strong' and to remember what your mother told you when you were younger, whatever the fuck that means?" He questioned, pointedly accusing her. Haru looked at him with pure amazement.

"Are you...trying to cheer me up?" She asked, her mouth opened even wider, and so did her eyes.

"Ushi shi shi. Don't think too highly of yourself," Belphegor laughed. "After all, you're just a peasant."

Haru narrowed her eyes. "You just went there." She scowled. "Well, Bel-chan you should be nicer to your supposed 'servants'. Poisoning your food will be quite easy, since I'm the one making it." Belphegor's grin dropped for a split second as he considered the possibilities, but his smirk was placed back on his face.

"I dare you to try," he squinted his eyes at her.

"Well maybe I will," she squinted hers back at him.

"Hmph!" both teenagers faced away from each other.

"That reminds me...I'm kinda hungry. Peasant, go make me something to eat." Haru couldn't help but gape at him again, her eye twitching from his lack of sympathy. Her father had just run away from home, she had recently learned that she was a princess, and that the people of her own kingdom wanted to track her down and kill her! How could a human being be so selfish and inconsiderate? That was when realization dawned on her and she finally considered the seriousness of the situation that she was in.

"Make it yourself!" She shouted at him, dashing out of the room and running into her own.

Belphegor exhaled. "Hm...I'm in the mood for sushi." He said, hands behind his head, walking out of 's room.

"Stupid Belphegor..." Haru sniffled into the pillow. "Stupid life..." She pouted as she lay on her bed, face down in one of her soft pillows. And, with those hurtful words playing on her lips, Haru eventually fell asleep.

Belphegor eventually made it back to Haru's house, and decided that he should go to sleep. His day had been quite eventful. He kicked off his shoes and walked up the stairs, without a care in the world. Then, entering Haru's bedroom, he found her laying down on her bed, her face stuck in her pillow. Belphegor shrugged and hopped onto the bed, laying beside her.

"Why must the prince always play the hardest part?" He asked, seeing a teardrop taking it's time to roll down Haru's cheek. Haru stirred a bit in her sleep, seeming like she was trying to grab her nearest teddy bear to hug. Fortunately, for Belphegor, she grabbed him instead, pulling his body closer. Haru sniffled once again, shoving her head into Bel's chest.

"Stu...pid...Bel...chan," She mumbled into his well built torso, nuzzling her nose deeper into his defined built.

Belphegor glared at her. "That's how you pay me back after I reward you and let you hug me?" He scowled, about to move the girl away from him. Then, Belphegor saw the angelic smile that played on her lips. She could smile at a time like this? Hm, maybe she was just the tiniest bit stronger than he had thought she was.

***Dream***

_An adorable little brunette happily ran on the sidewalk, earnest to go to the toy store. A beautiful woman watched the little girl with a sweet smile displayed on her face._

_"Hani, don't run so fast; I can't catch up!" The woman called._

_"Mama, you too slow!" Her daughter laughed._

_"How rude," her mother sniffed, pretending to cry. Hani panicked and ran over to her heartbroken mother._

_"Mama, I so sowwy, Hani wiv neva say that again-desu!" Suddenly, her mother snapped out of her crouched position, her eyes glinting before she grabbed her daughter in her delicate fingers, and lifted her up. "Hahi! Mama, how could you?"_

_"Sorry, Hani, but I had to make you stop! What if you accidentally got lost in a crowd or something? I wouldn't be able to survive without you," her mother said, making a pouting face. Haru quickly forgave her._

_"Okay mama, I undostand, now you have to cawwy Hani the west of the way to the stowe!" Hani laughed. "Chawge!" She ordered, pointing forwards._

_"Oh, the things I do for you," her mother said to her 3 year old daughter._

_"But you stiw wuv Hani, right?" Hani inquired._

_"Always," She replied._

_"I'm never gonna pick you up again!" Her mother wheezed, knees bent while her hands rested on them._

_"Mama, mama, Hani can have anything she want, wight?"_

_"Mmhmm."_

_"Okay, okay, I want this one!" Hani cheered, pointing to a packaging with two dainty little tiaras in it._

_"Hm? Why two of them?" Her mother questioned._

_"Because, Hani wanna give one to one of hew fwiends when we go back-desu!"_

_"Okay," her mother agreed to buy the small toys. "Do you want anything else?"_

_"No, just these two!" Hani handed over the box to her mother._

_"Okay then."_

_The two females walked out of the store._

_Hani practically danced at her "victory". The older of the two saw her daughter's colossal smile and bent down to her height._

_"Hani, never forget to smile like that, okay? Life is meant to be filled with joy and contentment. This world is too beautiful to be witnessed with a frown playing your lips. Never look at the down-side of things, look at the positive. Forget about your misfortunes and the disappointing moments in life. Remember that no matter how unfortunate you think you are...how horrible your life seems to be, there is definitely going to be more than one person also feeling troubles and worries. You're not alone." Hani stared at her mother in confusion. "Sorry, you're probably too young to understand this right now," her mother laughed at her own stupidity._

_"Hani undowstands Mama. Theyw awe wots of people who awe sad, but that don't mean that Hani have to be sad. She should be happy, 'cause um...wife is short...and Hani should aways smile, and be gwad Hani even got to even cum into this bootiful worvd, 'cause wife won't aways be woses and daisies. Wife wiv huwt, but Hani should wook at the good side of tings and aways be tankfuw-desu...!" Hani contemplated._

_The woman looked at her daughter and held pride in the child's profound way of thinking. What kind of three year old child understands such a mature (well, for some three year olds, takin' a bath is too 'mature' for their liking) concept so easily? She smiled at her daughter and hugged her tightly. "I love you. Always remember that," she said, a tear running down her cheek as she smiled a sad little smile._

**Chapter 9: **


	9. Chapter 9: Beauty And The Cake

**Sorry for the late update. My Microsoft Word disappeared, so I took a while trying to find alternatives for writing.**

**Chapter 9: Beauty And The Cake**

Haru cuddled with her 'teddy bear', starting to drift out of her peaceful sleep. Something was different about her teddy bear today though. It felt so much softer, and warmer. She smiled blissfully,

"Morning~" She spoke to her teddy bear, but instead found that she was hugging a light haired _boy_, instead of her fluffy little teddy bear. "H-hahi?" She screamed, flustered, abruptly moning backwards and managing to fall off of her comfy bed.

"Mm, shut up..." Belphegor grunted.

"Hahi! Why do you keep sleeping on _my_ bed?" She inquired. Instead of answering her question, Belphegor rudely turned himself around, facing the way opposite of her. After a minute or two, Haru realized that he wasn't going to answer her back.

"Ugh," she grunted, getting up and leaning towards her bed, trying to get her phone to check the time.

_**8:30**_**.**

"H-hahi? What in the world! Why didn't my alarm clock go off?" She questioned, looking towards her bedside table only to find her cute little Pikachu clock missing. She was going to ask who had _murdered_ Pikachu, but instead faced Belphegor and sent him a death glare, a twinkle in her eye. "Bel-phe-gor," She drawled out in a meacingly low and evil tone. "What did you do to Pikachu?" She asked, tackling him.

"Stupid woman, what are you doing?" Belphegor asked, looking at her through his curtained eyes.

"Belpegor! What did you do to Pikachu?" She asked, pouting.

"Pika-what? You mean that rat from that Pokemon show?" He raised an invisible brow.

"Yes...! And no, Pikachu is not a rat, he is an adorable..." Haru was lost for words. Even she had no clue was Pikachu was. "Cute yellow thingy..." She finished, rather too triumphantly. "I'm talking about my clock!"

"Ushi shi shi. That thing? I threw it out the window the second it started beeping." He laughed. Haru looked at him with utter shock and horror.

"You evil fiend," Haru said, apalled.

"Well, you got your answer. Now get off," He ordered. "Unless you want to continue?" He gave her a wide grin. Haru raised her eyebrow, then looked around, and realized she was on_ top of him_. Haru blushed, going as red as a tomatoe, then she practically leaped off of him.

Haru ran towards her bathroom to freshin up. Even though Belphegor was still in _her _bed, Haru decided to leave him be and get ready herself. She changed into her school uniform inside of her bathroom, afraid Bel might wake up and see her in an awkward position if she changed elsewhere. Slowly tip-toeing towards the door and calling Bel a rude name, then exiting her room, skipping down the hallway.

"Papa~" She sang, expecting a reply from her beloved father, but her greeting instead recieved a cold silence. Haru stopped in her tracks, realizing that her father really was gone. She had thought that yesterday's incedent was nothing but a nightmare! Realization slapped her in the face. She shook, and her breathing became quick paced. "Papa...Papa..!" She starting hyperventilating slightly. Then, images of her dream from the night before flashed through her head. Haru calmed her breathing, and she frowned.

_"They're both gone now..."_ She thought, having trouble completing her silent sentence. She inhaled a deep breath, before letting it out with a deep sigh shortly after. She already knew the pain of losing someone important, so the feeling of losing her father, although heartbreaking, was a feeling that she had felt one too many times before. Haru ran down the rest of the stairs, now not as cheerful as she had been before. Usually, her mornings started off with sweet greetings, and a light arouma of fresh rice and natto, but now the respond to her pure greeting was a cold silence, and the warm air circulating through the house suddenly felt heavy and cold. Preparing herself some breakfast, Haru prepared herself some rice and natto, with a few other side-dishes. After debating for a few seconds, Haru decided that she'd better leave some of her delictable dinner for Belphegor. Besides, she had unconsciously prepared enough for two people out of habit. Haru got up from her seat and covered the breakfast with a thin, clear plastic sheet.

Haru tried to follow her usual routine: cheerfully skip towards the door and hum a tune while she put on her shoes. Sadly, she failed miserably. Instead of being as peppy as a cheerleader, Haru instead moped and sluggishly dragged her feet towards her front door. She frowned while putting on her shoes, and continued to as she practically dragged herself out the door.

_"I'm __**so **__not in the mood for this,"_ She pouted.

**XXXXXX**

"Miura, are you okay?" The homeroom teacher inquired.

Haru tilted her head in confusion. She had been late on her second day of school. "Hahi...? What do you mean by that?" She asked, tilting her head slightly.

"Because, unless you have a valid reason as to why you are late to my class, you shall recieve devine punishment," he said.

_"What class? It's homeroom!"_ Haru argued.

"Well, do you have a good reason?"

"Um...I overslept?" Haru tried, giving her teacher a sheepish grin.

The teacher sighed, and gestured for Haru to take her seat. " , this is only your first tiem being late, so I guess I can let you off this time. But don't make a habit of it!"

"Yes, sir!" Haru nodded, bowing to be polite. She marched over to her seat at the back of the class. And as usual, the lesson went on. Of course, after the teacher cursed his job and his students.

"Haru!" Tsuna whispered.

"Mmm?" she questioned, smiling bightly.

"Are you really okay?" He asked.

Haru genuinely smiled at Tsuna, taking in account his concern. "Yup! I'm fine," she replied. "Why do you ask?"

"Well, I just got a feeling that you weren't...but luckily, I was wrong," Tsuna smiled, rubbing the back of his hand. Haru continued to smile. Although she expected herself to act different than how she usually was, Haru hadn't thought that Tsuna and the others would notice.

And so, school went on as usual, but Haru's mind seemed to be elsewhere: instead of being tremendously absorbed in the lesson and the teachings, like it usually did. Instead, she found herself thinking about her family, Bel, and most importantly, her current situation.

_"So...I'm related to the __**Royal Family**__ of Estrellas, my own people want to __**kill **__me, I'm supposed to be in charge of some weird organization in Estrellas, and I am now sharing a bed with a psychotic tiara wearing prince...Hm, what could possibly go wrong?" _She wondered, trying to be positive. She knew that negative thinking would only deepen the pain, but she couldn't help herself. Being a young girl in her condition, who wouldn't? _"Belphegor definitely won't help me out," _Haru pouted._ "Maybe I should tell Tsuna and the others...?" _Haru quickly pushed away the idea, remembering what her father had said in the note. Vongola despised Estrellas! There was no way that Haru could tell the _next_ _boss_ of Vongola that she was apparently part of some uber strong famiglia that his famiglia wanted to kill. That would not only jeopardize the various friendships she had with the Vongola. Haru knew that Tsuna wasn't the type of person to scrutinize someone because of their backgrounds; he was but a kind, naive little boy, but she couldn't take any chances.

"Miura!" The teacher yelled. Haru twitched her head and stared at him. "What is the answer to this equation?" he asked confidenly, grinning as he looked between the board and her.

"274," she replied after a few seconds, double checking and making sure her answer was correct. Her teacher was awestruck, but then his expression immediately turned into a scowl, as if to say _"I'll get you one day_".

Then Haru went back to her old dilemma. _"What should I do with Bel...?"_

**XXXXXX**

"So Haru, have you thought about joinging the gymnastics team yet?" Haru's gym teacher asked eagerly. It was already 6th period, and Haru was happily doing a routine of the balance beam. When she saw her teacher approach her, she quickly stopped her act and listened to the young woman question.

"Well..." Haru started. She was still wondering if now would be a good time to join the club. The stuff going on in her life at the moment weren't exactly 'normal' or an everyday teenage thing. Stress and anxieties were things that she couldn't afford to have at the moment. But, joinging the club would help her with flexibility and excercise, which she currently lacked. Maybe she could use her advanced skills in gymnastics to dodge villains. Haru had a mental debate over the topic until she looked at her teachers face and noticed the hopeful gleam in her eyes. Her hands clasped together in a pleading position. They made her feel almost guilty! "Okay, I will!"

"Woohoo!" her teacher screamed out loud, causing the class to momentarily pause what they were doing and question her weird shriek. "Well, thanks again!" She grinned at she walked away and went to help out a student in need.

_"Was this a good idea?"_ Haru couldn't help but think as she continued walking on the balance beam using her hands, her legs straight and pointed in the air.

After gym, Haru changed out of her gym shorts and tank top, taking a shower quickly after. "Maybe it's a good thing..."Haru smiled to herself.

"What is?" Ai asked, randomly appearing behind Haru.

"H-hahi?" Haru gasped as she turned around and faced Ai, breathing hard. "Oh! It's just you Ai-chan. You scared me!" Haru smiled.

"What are you saying to yourself?" Ai inquired, raising and eyebrow.

"Oh...haha...um, nothing at all. Just thinking that it might be a good idea to join the gymnastics club...?" Haru said rather unsurely as she gave Ai a sheepish grin.

"Your joining?" Ai questioned, her eyes sharp and calculating. "Just remember, I won't lose to you." And with that, Ai walked away.

Haru watched Ai's retreating figure._ "She must be bi-polar."_

**XXXXXX**

Belphegor woke up, frowning at his growling stomach. "Food, food, food," he repeated as he dashed down the stairs. He went to the kitchen, and found his breakfast lying on the table, covered with a transperant plastic sheet. Ripping it off, he took a seat and scarfed it down, but he was still hungry. He wanted more to eat. Perhaps something sweet. Sushi was definitely off the list.

Making his way over to the fridge, Belphegor scanned it's contents-much like a robot- in search of a sweet snack.

_"How can she not have anything sweet?"_

He proceeded and searched the contents of the shelves._ "Hm...how did you make it again?"_

**XXXXXX**

Haru skipped towards her home, Tsuna and the others following not far behind. She turned a corner, and bumped into something. "Hahi! Are you okay?" she asked, panicking as outstretched her hand and helped the girl get up.

"Yeah, I'm alright!" a soft delicate voice replied. "Are you okay?"

Haru looked at the girl and noticed her sweet smile. The lady had long dark hair and silver eyes. She wore a beautiful sundress printed with a floral design that ended at her knees. Two pieces of fabric wove around her neck tied the dress. A laced belt clung beneath her well-developed breasts, tied by a ribbon. The goddess wore a beachy straw hat, decorated with a laced ribbon as well.

"Woah..." Yamamoto whispered from behind.

"Sorry, from now on I'll watch where I'm going," she bowed. Haru looked around a bit, but then bowed as well.

"No, no, it was my fault."

"Well, I'm off then," she gave the whole group a small smile before continueing to walk the opposite of which they were going.

_"Next time, I'm going in front,"_ Gokudera nodded.

Kyoko stepped out of her place beside Tsuna and walked up to Haru and they both conversed, right after Gokudera spit an insult at Haru, saying that her stupid skipping was a nuisance. Haru decided to skip even more just to erk him, grinning as she did so.

Haru told Kyoko about joining the gymnastics team, although she didn't tell her her ulterior motive for joining the club.

"Really, Haru-chan?" Kyoko smiled. "That's amazing!"

"What is?" Gokudera asked from behind. "You sound like two ladies celebrating over pregnancy."

Haru scowled at him. "Baka-dera. If anyone is pregnant here, it's you!"

"Stupid woman! I'm not a pregnant lady!" He turned red. Figures. The only time that Gokudera could ever blush was when he felt insulted.

"Well, you sure PMS like one!" Haru grinned in victory. And so the insults continued, going back and forth like a girl who couldn't choose between two guys.

While Haru walked home after everyone parted their ways, she made sure to be extra cautious. She didn't need another kidnapping by evil bald men.

"Hm...I wonder what Bel's doing..." she thought aloud to herself. "Probably not something stupid," she smiled. "He might still be sleeping!" Haru tried to convince herself. "Or maybe he's completely trashing my house!" recalling how he had terrorized her room the day before. Haru ran at full speed towards her abode.

"Belphegor!" Haru barged in. She let out a deep breath of relief when she relized that none of the stuff in the living room had been damaged.

"What took you so long, Peasant?" Belphegor looked as if he had been through hell while Haru wasn't there.

"W-what's wrong?" Haru asked, though in all honesty, she didn't want to know the problem.

"Bake me cake."

"Hahi?" Haru had prepared herself for the worst possible outcomes, and cake was definitely not on her list.

"Bake. Me. Cake." Bel repeated.

After a short pause, Haru looked at him curiously. "Why...?"

"Because I'm hungry, and I want to eat something sweet."

Haru glared at him for a while, about to protest, when her own stomach started growling. She turned red with embarrassment. "Fine!"

Bel gave her a satisfied grin, which was completely washed away and defeated by a scowl from her next word. "But you're gonna help me." This time it was Haru's turn to smile.

"Ushi shi shi, and why exactly should I do that, Peasant?"

"Because, you're living in _my_ _house_, you've been sleeping in _my_ _bed_," she turned red from this. "And you're eating _my food_. The least you could do is help me, you know?" She pointed out. "Be a _good_ Prince?"

"I'm protecting you from those stupid jackasses that wanna kill you, aren't I?" Belphegor asked.

Haru looked at him for a moment. Was she dreaming? That Belphegor, the world's mightiest psychopath just said that he would protect her? She smiled deviously. "So, Bel-chan, your gonna protect me?"

Belphegor took a step back, creeped out by the expression splayed across her face. That thing could scare Hibari for godsakes! "Well then, come protect me from the kitchen appliances as well!" She said, grabbing his hand and leading him to the kitchen.

Belphegor stared at the back of her head, wondering why he wasn't shoving her away.

"Belphegor, you're gonna poke holes in the back of my head!" Haru shuddered, feeling the increasing intensity of his gaze.

"Ushi shi shi, we don't need you to get any dumber."

Haru gaped. Was cooking with Belphegor really a good idea? Heck, was being in the same room as Bel even safe? She had seen what he could do with knives, and she really didn't want to be at the end of that.

"Pass me the butter please!" Haru smiled.

"That thing!" He said, walking over to the fridge and taking out a small rectandular substance which he had noticed from his earlier raid in the kitchen. Haru looked over at amused. Belphegor looked as if this were his first time stepping into a kitchen!

Haru continued cooking in her fine kitchen as Belphegor watched her. She put all of the required ingredients into a bowl and took out a cake mixer, whisking the ingredients.

_"It's like magic," _Belphegor looked at the strange contraption in awe. This being his first time in a kitchen, he found almost everything to be weird to him.

Haru licked a drop of cake mix off her right hand finger. Belphegor watched with great amount of attention. "Hahi...? Want some?" Haru asked, taking her left hand this time, and using her indexing finger to take some residue off the sides of the bowl. Belphegor jumped off his stool and walked over to her. Haru paid no attention to him. She was about to put the little amount of cake mix hanging on the nub of her left index finger, but before she could, something abruptly pulled her hand away from her mouth and she felt soft lips encasing the finger. She let out an inaudible gasp, staring at Belphegor for a second before registering their position and blushing a deep red. He let go of her finger after a few seconds that seemed like eternity to Haru.

"Hm...needs more sugar."

**XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX**

**So, how'd you like it? Not much happened, huh?**

**Anyway, R&R please. I would like to hear some constructive critisism from everyone. **

**If you have anything you'd like to see in my story, please tell me in the Reviews! XD**

**Sorry for the numerous mistakes. WordPad isn't very good for editing.**


	10. Chapter 10: It Talks!

**Oh god, I am ADDICTED to this song. It's _Madilyn Baile_y's cover of Safe and Sound by Taylor Swift. Check it out if you want:**

** watch?v=WT491Q7lOYo**

**I just wanted to say thank you to everyone for following my story, favouriting it, or even the simple act of reviewing it! It means a lot to me. Sorry, I'm not funny at all, so please don't expect comedy. (:**

**And sorry for being late! I was having a Fairy Tail marathon. GOSH, I LOVE THAT SHOW~**

**Anyone who hasn't watched, I suggest you do. But go to sleep at nights, not like what I did. I feel really sick.**

**XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX **

**Chapter 10: It talks!**

Haru's heart was still beating even after Belphegor turned away. _"Hahi? Calm down!" _She ordered it.

"Oi, hurry up Peasant! I'm hungry."

Haru immediately went back to her usual self. _"Yup, he sure knows how to ruin a moment."_ And so, Haru continued her baking session, laying out a pan and greasing it before tossing it into the oven and waiting for it to bake. She walked over to the table and sat on a chair opposite of Belphegor's. "Um...Belphegor-sama?" Haru said. "Could I please ask you something?"

This caught Belphegor's attention. He liked it when she referred to him as 'sama' but found it slightly awkward and out-of-character. The girl only called him "Belphegor" until now, suddenly calling to him respectfully was out of nowhere. "Hm?"

"Um...I've been wondering for a while now," she started, fiddling with her fingers like a girl during a (awkward) confession. "But...can you teach me how to fight."

This completely threw Belphegor off. She wanted to fight? "Ushi shi shi, how is that possible Peasant?" he questioned. "In your current situation, you're too weak. Besides, didn't I already say that I'd protect you?"

"B-but that's the point! You can't always be there to help me! I need to learn how to protect myself. I want to be useful for once...I don't just wanna spend the rest of my life cooking for the others. I want to be strong...an-and protect everyone..." she frowned.

"Ushi shi shi. Peasant, you can't even protect yourself, how are you going to protect everyone else?" Belphegor laughed.

"I know...I know that it seems impossible. I know that...that I'll probably fail and perhaps die, but everyone else, even though they may not even know someone personally, they always put their lives on the line for them. I'm sick of waiting for people to come and rescue me! I-I want to be worthy of their help!" Haru explained. "I want to be worthy of your help..." she whispered a few seconds after.

Belphegor looked at her through calculating eyes. "Ushi shi shi. We'll see," he grinned.

_"__**Ding!**__" _the oven chimed.

"It's done!" Haru cheered, getting off of her seat and skipping over to perfection.

"Hurry up and give me some," Bel commanded

"Hahi? No, not yet!" Haru yelled. "First we gotta put icing on it!"

"Ushi shi shi. Ignoring my order?" he asked, laughing with amusement.

"Bel!" Haru called, irritated. "Just wait a while. I promise you it will taste better!" Belphegor glared at her. "I _promise_," she reassured.

"Fine, Peasant. It better be good."

"It will be! I promised, didn't I? What kind of woman would I be if I broke a promise?" she inquired.

"A real one." Belphegor snorted before hopping off the chair and walking down the hallway to the living where the TV currently resided.

Haru was ticked off by his answer. How could he think so lowly of women? She pouted, mentally cursing him, before she walked over to the cake, taking out the icing.

Before she could start decorating the cake though, Belphegor casually walked into the kitchen.

"You done?" his voice was sharp, and his expression silently warned Haru that he wasn't going to be patient.

"No," she responded. "Wanna help me out here?" Haru gestured towards the icing tube. This probably wasn't the best thing to say at the moment, considering how Bel was not only a psychotic bastard, he was a _hungry_ psychotic bastard. Still, she personally couldn't give two poops about such trivial manners. Really, she was going through the whole emo phase (without the cutting) at the moment, feeling that she really had nothing to live for.

Belphegor examined the tiny tube curiously. "What the hell is that thing?"

"Icing tube...?" Haru said, not completely sure of it's proper name herself. "To decorate the cake!"

He stared at the weird instrument the quirky girl was holding. "What's it taste like?"

Haru smiled at his innocent question. "You don't eat it, dummy! You use it to decorate the cake. Like this," she demonstrated, making a giant rose in the middle of the moist and soft delicacy. Belphegor walked over to her, and she handed him the weird utensil. But, instead of putting the icing on the cake, he chose instead to squeeze the little tube and make the frosting pile into his mouth.

"Bel!" Haru scolded, trying to make him stop. But of course, he never forcefully grabbed tried to grab it from his hands, but instead ended up squirting some on cheek. "Hahi?" Belphegor stopped eating from the tube, and instead faced Haru, staring at her for a couple of seconds, before swiftly moving his face closer to her cheek and licking the drop of frosting off. Then, he went back to acting as if nothing happened, finally deciding that he should put the rest of the icing on the cake, he outlined the rim of the cake, much like he had seen the professional chefs do at the Varia base.

Haru's heart was practically bursting out of her chest. Having Belphegor invade her personal not one but _two_ times in less than one minute was giving her mini-heart attacks. Haru took a secret glance at Belphegor, and noticed that he was completely engrossed in decorating the cake, and, it turned out that he was pretty good at it.

"Hahi?" she said, slightly surprised as well as impressed. "Belphegor, where'd you learn to do that?"

"Ushi shi shi. Don't be surprised, Peasant. I was always good with my hands," Belphegor bragged as he continued making small life-like roses around the top of the cake. Haru couldn't help but expect that there was a hidden meaning to his remark, and she childishly tried to stop herself from grinning, a light blush warming her cheeks. "You're not thinking some indecent joke right now, are you?"

Haru immediately stopped trying to hide her grin and straightened up. "Hahi? Of course not! What do you take me as-desu?"

_"It's back!"_ Haru cursed.

"Ushi shi shi. You can't lie to me, idiot."

"Haru is not an idiot!" she defended.

_"No! It came back too!" _Haru internally cried.

"You horrible psychopath! You made them come back!" she overdramatically cried.

"Made what come back?" Belphegor asked, honeslty confused.

Haru looked at him with an extremely serious expression. Well, her best imitation of a serious face. On her, it looked rather constipated. "_Them_," she said with utmost hatred. "My "hahi" and "desu"! I tried so hard to get rid of them!" Haru pouted.

"Irritating," Belphegor said, before starting to walk away.

"W-wait! Where are you going?" she inquired out.

"Ushi shi shi. What's it look like? _We're_ going to go train."

Haru face slowly turned into a grin as he continued walked out of the kitchen, towards door to the backyard. "M-mmhmm!" she hastily followed him out.

"Don't be surprised if you get stabbed though."

"Hahi..?" Haru stopped in her tracks.

Belphegor tilted his head to the side, facing her. "Heh? I thought you wanted to get stronger."

"I-I do...but do I really have to get _stabbed_ to become powerful?"

"Ushi shi shi. Of course you don't _have_ to be stabbed," Belphegor laughed. Haru sighed in relief. "If you can dodge the knives, that is."

Haru gulped. _"Have to get stronger. Have to get stronger." _And with that, Haru followed Belphegor into her giant backyard, protected by a thick concrete fence, where no one would be able to see her getting stabbed. She knew that she was willingly walking right into the sharp teeth of suicide, but to be honest with herself, Haru really couldn't care anymore. After losing both of her parents, realizing that the man she loved loved her best friends, being (attempted) kidnapped by various members of her own famiglia, learning that she was a princess of that weirdo mafia, and their main goal was to bring down the 'traitor' (a.k.a: her) within her first week at Namimori, while living with a tiara wearing assassin, and to make it worse, it was her time of the month. What difference would it make if she were just to dissapear, besides Belphegor dying from hunger.

Haru sighed, hopping off her patio and feeling the cool grass beneath her bare feet. But instead of being greeted by the relaxing gentle breeze, and hiding in the comfort of the shade her patio top provided, Haru was instead greeted by the ferocious sound of swift knives. "H-hahi! What-what was that foor? You could've _killed_ me! The least you could' ve down was warn me!" She shouted, exasperated.

"The enemy _never_waits. If you keep your guard down like that, you'll be gone in a few seconds."

"O-okay..." She was starting to have second thoughts. Wouldn't it just be easier to take a rope and go to the nearest tree? Being stabbed to death wasn't exactly a very happy way to kick the bucket. Heck, even the damned creepiest masochist ever wouldn't like the pain. "So...are you gonna stab me now?"

"Of course not," he reassured. Haru sighed with relief. "Yet." And that was when her world came crashing down.

"Hahi? So you will stab me at some point?"

"Well, I was planning on stabbing you right now, but I realized that would be no fun! I'm just gonna have to train you first." Bel laughed.

"A-and how will you train me?" Haru questioned, hoping it wouldn't be too brutal.

"Well, first we're gonna work your stamina. In other words your 'running away' abilities." He laughed, clearly enjoying himself.

"My _running away_ abilities?" Haru scoffed at his rude joke. "Seriously? Your gonna train me to be more useless than I already am?"

"Ushi shi shi," Belphegor sniggered, moving unnaturally close to Haru, to the point where she was backed up against her solid fence, which was two heads taller than Belphegor, so it must've been three tall for her. "You wanna die that badly?" He inquired, playfully swaying a shiny metal knife near her neck.

"He he..." she gulped, smiling sheepishly, hoping not to die. "No thank you."

"Then run around Namimori!" he yelled pointing towards a wooden door that was a part of the fence. Haru looked between the two hecticly, for some reason, slow to ctach up with his words. "Or be stabbed." And with that, she was out of the yard within a couple of seconds.

"Hai!"

**XXXXXX**

Haru had already ran a few kilometers, and was feeling tired. "Gosh, guess I'm in less shape than I thought I was." Suddenly, Haru heard the distant cries of a mewing kitten, and felt compelled it save it. She stopped her jog, and focused on trying to listen for the cat..if that was what it was. She followed her instincts for a few seconds, until she heard some kids shouting.

"Stupid cat! So annoying, just shut up!" the first kid insulted.

"Is that thing even a cat? It looks like some cat-fox hybrid to me!" another boy said, before the two started laughing together. "What's that mark on it's head? It looks so stupid!"

Haru was shocked to hear such crude insults from little children, and decided to run towards the sounds of the pained mews and laughter. When the three were finally in her line of vision, she ran even faster. "Stop right there!"

"Eh? What do you want?" a little boy with black hair spoke.

"Why are you hurting this little animal?" she asked exhasperatedly.

"Because it's so weird! I mean, so at it. It has blue markings on it for godsakes!" and with that the two children laughed again.

"It's not weird! It's unique. Right now, just like you think this cute little anime is weird," she said, gently picking the creature and cupping it in her arms, "it thinks that you are weird, because you are not like it. There is nothing and no one that is 'unnusual' in this world. Just because you haven't seen something like it before, doesn't make it right to bully it and it doesn't make it abnormal. Heck, if you really thought about it in that sense, then _everything_ in this world in 'weird'!" Haru lectured. "I mean, look at it," she held the vulnerable creature in front of them. It was trembling in fear and looked as if it were about to cry, it's ears were pointing down with it's startlingly blue eyes looking at the two scaredly. It was humming helpless little mews. "Are you proud of hurting such an innocent thing?"

The kids looked at Haru and then back at the creature for a second. "Sorry," one said stubbornly, looking away from the two, regret slightly visible in his eyes, but the other was full on crying, and Haru panicked a little. Hopefully his parents wouldn't come to take their revenge on the girl who made their child cry.

"I'm sorry!" Haru's face warmed at his reaction, and she smiled at him, bending down to his level and patting his head.

"It's okay, you don't need to cry. Just promise me you won't hurt anymore animals, or people, and that you will be kind to _all_ things, okay? Even the smallest aunt has a life and a family that will be sure to miss it! And, even if someone else finds their lives insignifant, try to make them understand the beauty of all lives, and their significance. Don't let anyone ever tell you that their lives don't matter!" the two nodded, and they all parted their ways.

Haru was set on bringing the cute little creature home to rest. While walking, she heard the little boy who had stubbornly said sorry speak. "Kaito, careful, you might step on that ant!"

"Oh, you two! There's one right there too. Careful To-kun!" the other boy sniffed.

Haru had an expression of pure bliss on her face. _"Those two are so cute! I'm happy they actually listened. Usually they just step on my foot, call me old and leave me..."_ she thought, remembering the last time she had encountered a similar situation. She pet the beautiful creature in her hands.

"Hm...that symbol on your head it weird...Did someone maybe paint that on you? Look, even the ends of your tails are blue!" Haru giggled, until she snapped out of it and realized what she had just said. "Wait a second, you have _two_ tails?" this creature was definitely not a cat. It looked like a hybrid between a cat and a fox. "Hm...maybe that's why you have two tails? Because your genetics were off?" Haru decided to ask Bel about it when she got home. Surely, living with a genius would be useful.

"Bel-chan!" Haru called, entering the backyard, but he was not there, so she decided to look inside of her house, yet again to no avail. "Did he seriously ditch me?" sighing, Haru made her way to the kitchen, taking out a milk carton and pouring some into a bowl, placing the cat-fox on the table with it. It sniffed around a bit, then licked the milk with it's small tongue. Haru almost died from the cuteness. She turned around, seeing if there was anything edible for the cat-fox in her fridge. While searching, the creature unexpectedly jumped into the fridge and pulled out a chocolate bar Haru had put into the fridge a while back. "Oh? Oh no, you can't eat that! You might get sick."

Haru tried to pull the chocolate away from the cat, who was unexpectedly strong. "Wow, you really are strong for a cat," she said, questioning exactly how weak she really was.

Instantly, the cat dropped the bar. "C-cat? Did you just call me a cat?" a cute little voice cried out. Haru immediately let go of the chocolate and with a 'kyaaaa' fell down to the floor, backing away as far as she could. "How dare you compare me to that insolent cat?" it demanded. Sure enough, at that voice hadn't been so cute, like a little boy talking, then Haru would've complied, but she just couldn't take him seriously with his cute exterior and voice.

"D-did you just talk?" Haru questioned.

"Crap! I was supposed to keep it a secret. Look at what you made me do!"

"W-wait! Why-_how _are you speaking?" she shouted.

"It's not like humans are the only ones that can learn Japanese. I can speak any language I want to!" the cat bragged.

"Wait...if your not a cat, what are you?"

"I am a Canis Lupus Familiaris."

"Sorry what?" Haru asked, honestly confused.

"A canine, you know? A dog? Woof woof?" he elaborated.

"Oh! Why didn't you just say so in the first place?"

"Forget that. More importantly, why are you acting so normal with this? I'm a talking dog from the Royal Family of Estrellas. You really _should_ be weirded out by this."

"Four days ago, I would've been, but now noth- wait a minute. Did you just say the Royal Family? You mean the Royal Family of_ Estrellas_?" Haru eyes widened.

"Mmhmm!" he agreed happily.

Haru looked around for something to protect herself with. _"Oh no."_

**XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX **

**Haru's cat thing looks like _O-chan_ from 'Hiiro No Kakera'.**

**Oh, and remember Matisse from chapter 5? To me she kinda looks like _Kirara_ from 'Inuyasha'!**

**Ai is portrayed by Mirai Suenaga. I don't think she's from a show. **

**Mai as a boy is played by Shiro from Seiyuu-Ka, and as a girl by _Hinata Kusakabe_ from 'RPG Academy'.**

**Mysterious New Girl is portrayed by _Setsuna Akatsuki_ from 'Kourin No Machi, Lavender No Shoujo'. **

**Anyway, R&R people! I'd like some consrtuctive criticism!**


	11. Chapter 11: Pointy Chopsticks & Ciara

**Omg Omg Omg. Go search up 'Will Power Amv" on Youtube and click on the video with Gokudera looking at his fingers (should be the first one you see). Please. I LOOOOOOOOOOVVVVVVVVVVVEEEEEE EEE that AMV! It's sooooo kewl!**

**Chapter 11: Pointy Chopsticks and The New Princess**

"Are you here to kill me?" she questioned.

"No way! Why would I do that?" the kitty laughed.

"B-because...all of the people that I've met from Estrellas were out to get me," she pointed out, not letting her guard down.

"Hm? They already came to get you? Oh no, I thought that I came here before they could!" he spoke to himself. "Okay, listen up, I'm not here to kill you, or hurt you in anyway for that matter, I'm here to be your guardian!" he stated proudly.

Haru stared at him blankly, blinking a few times before she responded. "My what?"

"Guardian."

"But...why do I need a guardian?" Haru giggled.

Now, it was the animal's turn to stare at her dumbly. "Are you seriously asking me that? After your little 'all of the people from Estrellas are out to get me' statement?"

Haru's eyes widened, remembering her father's note and his instructions on how she should find out why her own kingdom was after her head. "Do you know why they want to kill me? I mean, they've been chasing me this whole time, but none have ever told me why they are after me! All I got was 'because you're a traitor', and all that did was make me even more confused!"

"Sorry Princess. To be honest, I don't really know either. But, that dumb whore of a 'Queen' has fooled the whole kingdom into believing that you are some eyesore that our we must get rid of because you're related to Princess Aria."

"Queen Aria? Is that idiot the cause of all of this?" I asked, anger evident in my voice.

"Princess, you must refrain from insulting a Queen," he advised.

Haru raised a brow. "'That dumb who-'"

"Let me rephrase that 'you must refrain from insulting a good Queen'."

Haru giggled. "I can't believe you're part of the Royal Family! It's pretty obvious that you don't like them."

"You're right. I really can't stand most of them at all. Really, there's only one member of the family that I can stand!" he said.

"Hm? Who might that be?"

"Princess Ciara, Queen Myridia's daughter. She's beautiful, and kind, something the Royals lack at the moment. A while ago, she ran away from home though. I think she's in Namimori," Haru could sense the worry in his voice, but most of all she could hear the drowsiness.

"You sound really tired..." she 'tsked'. Haru really wanted to know more about her heritage and the crackheads who dare try and ruin her life with meaningless kindnappings. She bent down to the animal's eye level."What's your name?"

He smiled wryly, his voice dripped with fake amusement. "The Queen said that giving a name to useless mutts was degrading."

Haru frowned, already disliking the 'Queen'. What kind of horrible Queen was this lady? "So, you don't have a name?" he looked down and nodded, pouting a little. "Do you want one?" at this, his ears twitched a bit and he stared up curiously at Haru.

"Really?" His eyes were almost hopeful, although he tried to hide it.

"Sure!" Haru smiled at him, then they both started pondering for a while. "She wanted a name that described him, but sounded cool. Kitty? Nope. Queen-Hating-Fox-Cat-With-A-Weird-But-Cool-Marking-On-His-Head? No, that was too long...Hm," Haru thought for a while before finally finding the perfect name.

"Pudding!" She shouted at the same time he yelled "Atrix!"  
>"Atrix?" Haru asked this time, while the cat-fox questioned her preference at the same time. "Pudding?"<p>

"Well, Pudding tastes really good!" Haru informed. "Besides, I really want some right now," she smiled sheepishly.

"If that's what you want Princess, then I guess that's what I'll be named," he said, although Haru could sense that he wasn't all that enthusiastic about it. But, besides that, she disliked what he was saying.

"Hey, what is a name?"

"Just a word that people use when refering to you. To get your attention, or be made clear of whom they are speaking of." He recited, as if reading off a dictionary.

"No, silly! A name is much more than that. It's something that you'll be referred to as for the rest of your life. It is part of how you, yourself, and others see you. Your name is part of your identity, okay? Your name is part of you. It's not something you can just simply change out of the blue!" she explained. "So, tell me the truth, okay? Do you like the name Pudding?"

"Um...no," he said shyly, lightly pawing his foot on the table as his ears tilted downwards. He looked at Haru through big beautiful sky blue eyes.

"Alright then, how about Atrix?" He nodded in response. "Okay then, now that that's settled," Haru paused and swiftly picked Atrix, twirling around while he was in her securely wrapped in her arms. "Come on, you can't hide it from me! I know how tired you are." He protested at first but they rapidly died down, to the lightest snores Haru had ever heard. Getting beat up must've been pretty bad, and having to come to Namimori must've taken long too. Haru highly doubted that he used a plane or a train to get to Namimori. She looked down at the animal and smiled. God, that thing was cute.

"Definitely not normal," Haru shook her head as if to emphasise her statement, "welcome to the club." She examine the body and noticed how dirty the animal's soft fur was, and decided that he definitely needed a bath once he wasn't tired anymore. Haru slept on the bed with him, and happily cuddled with the small creature, making sure not to crush him. She wasn't planning on falling asleep, but things don't always go as planned, now do they?

XXXXXX

Belphegor stepped into the house, and locked the door behind him. That stupid girl. He had been following her around, jumping from roof-top to roof-top to make sure that not only was she actually doing as she was told, but also that she was safe, and none of those kidnappers that were so keen on abducting her came, but then he turned his attention elsewhere for a few measly minutes, and she had completely disappeared! She'd better be ready, because he was about to kill her. Walking around the house, Belphegor found that Haru was nowhere in sight. He decided to check her room. Slowly opening the door, he found the girl in question peacefully laying on bed, holding a cat...or fox? Some kind of hybrid. Probably just one of her many teddy sighed, casually slipping off his shirt to reveal his lean muscles and rock hard abs. He had unintentionally gained the two assets from his years of assassinating. Yes, there were perks in the jobs besides getting to harm and brutally murder whoever the fuck he was paid to get rid of. It was a great stress reliever. Belphegor jumped onto the bed on the opposite of Haru. He glanced at her peaceful expression, and almost (almost) smiled to himself. She was one of those girls that was smart (even if she acted undeniably stupid sometimes), talented and beautiful, yet didn't even know it herself. Her smile was one that was utterly pure and full of innocence, a smile that he personally liked- although he'd never tell anybody. He was an assassin, he had a reputation to uphold.

"Your so much trouble, Peasant," Belphegor sighed, mumbling and automtically fell asleep with his head collided with the soft pillow.

Haru was expecting to wake up to find Belphegor raiding her bed again, but was surprised that the boy was nowhere in site. Waking up to see his adorable face was normal to her by now since he had been doing so for the past few days, though it shocked her even more when she realised that she was actually kind of sad that Bel wasn't there. "There's something wrong with me. Maybe some breakfast will help cure me?." She wondered, first heading to the bathroom to brush her teeth and clean her face.

Haru suddenly remember about her new friend, Artix, and skimmed the room in a rush. He was nowhere in sight. And neither was Belphegor...Putting two and two together Haru dashed down the stairs and continued looking for the two in question. "Bel? Atrix?" That's when she heard some clattering coming from the kitchen. Taking precautions, Haru grabbed the closest weapon she could find- which unfortunately, turned out to be a chopstick. What in the world was the chopstick doing in the living room? Shoving the thoughts aside, she creeped towards the kitchen like a cat. "Hya!" She yelled as she moved towards her enemy, stabbing at it's arm, somehow managing to pierce through skin.

"What the fuck are you doing?" Belphegor questioned.

"Huh? Oh, it's only you Belphegor," she sighed with relief. "For a second there, I thought it was someone out to kill me!"

"So you stabbed me with a chopstick?" He scowled, looking at his arm.

"What are you-" before Haru could question him, she looked at his arm and found that there was a long, structured piece of wood sticking out of it. "Oh my god! How did I manage to do that?" she tugged his arm towards herself and saw that it wasn't that deep. "Thank goodness it isn't that deep."

"Fuck that. What I'm wondering is how the hell you even manage to get it through me skin! How much force did you put behind it?" He was practically yelling.

"Well you don't have to swear..." she pouted. Belphegor raised an eyebrow at that, attempting to say something but being interrupted by Haru. "And honestly, I have no idea. I wasn't really putting that much on, you know? In case it really did turn out to be one of you guys- oh! That reminds me, where's Atrix?"

Belphegor decided to ignore the topic as well. "Who the hell's Atrix?"

"Atrix is Atrix. You know, the cute little guy with fluffy white fur and a weirdly cool blue design on his forehead?"

"Oh, that thing. I ate it." Belphegor said, looking bored.

Haru gaped, beyond furious. "You did what? Belphegor, you better be lying right now! How could you eat him?"

"I did," he replied, "and to be honest, it tasted really good."

"Belphegor!" Haru frustratedly called out, swiftly moving closer to the man, and successfully slapping him. "How could you eat Atrix, y-you...bastard!"

"Oh, Princess, did you call for me?" Atrix casually walked into the kitchen.

"Atrix?" Haru did a double-take. "Wh-what? Shouldn't you be in Belphegor's digestive system right now?"

Atrix was dumbfounded, but then he started to chuckle. "What are you talking about, Princess?"

Haru looked back at Belphegor with questioning eyes. "You were joking...?"

Belphegor didn't look pleased at all. His little joke had ended up getting him slapped. What an obsessive girl. "Yes, you idiot. You suck at detecting sarcasm," he insulted. "And most importantly, how are you gonna repay me?"

"Why do I have to repay you?" Haru pouted.

How dimwitted could this girl be? "Because you, a mere peasant, stabbed me with a damned chopstick," he raised his bloodied arm, "and dared even touch my face, let alone slap it," he said through gritted teeth.

"...Oops?" Haru tried. Belphegor continued glaring at her. "Sorry?" she tried again.

"We're going training. Come." Bel ordered, walking towards the back door.

"B-but I haven't had breakfast yet!" Haru tried to reason.

"Me neither. I was going to have some, but I got stabbed in the arm before I had the chance to eat," Haru looked at him guiltily as he tugged the stick out of his arm.

"B-be careful!" she yelped, practically leaping at him when she realized what he was doing. She grabbed his arm gently and examined the wound. "We have to make sure that it doesn't get an infection." Haru realized exactly how close they were. "Um...by the way, why are you shirtless?" she tried to hide her blush. With all of the commotion and stabbing going on, she failed to annalyze his nake upper body. His lean muscles could make any girl (or guy) swoon.

"Like what you see, Peasant?" he asked, chuckling.

"H-hahi? N-n-n-n-no. What are you talking about?" she asked, wide-eyed.  
>"Was I talking in my sleep again?"<br>"I'll go find the first first-aid kit." And with that, Haru rushed out of the room and climbed up the stairs.

Belphegor took that chance to flop onto the couch and lazily rest his head against it. Haru walked back down with the first aid kit in hand. Having his shirt off helped her cause, although it was slightly...distracting. She was but a naive little princess. She didn't know about the world beyond hugging and light kisses, let alone half naked men (although he was only 2 years older than her)! She plopped down on the couch beside him. "Okay, give me your arm." Haru gently cleaned the wound using the supplies in the first aid-kit, but made sure to never directly touch the wound with her skin, even though she had made sure to wash her hands extra-well in her bathroom before coming downstairs with the kit. She made sure to make no eye contact with Bel through the whole process, though he made sure to never take his eyes off her. She cleaned his cuts gently, and took her sweet time doing it.

"What, you think wasting extra time here will make your training session shorter?" he inquired, smirking.

"Busted!' Haru thought begrudingly. "What? You jerk! Don't think so lowly of me. I was just making sure the wound was cleaned well and that I didn't hurt you in the process," she covered up quickly.

"Slaves shouldn't lie to their masters."

Haru internally died. How had she made it all the way from 'stupid woman' to 'peasant' to 'slave'. "I am not a slave! Or stupid, or a peasant! I am Haru, okay?" Haru said exhasperatedly.

"No need to get so pissed off, Peasant," Bel chuckled maniacally.

"Guess you can't win against a psychopath."

Meanwhile, Atrix just sat there, confused, quietly staring at the weird pair, only two things on his mind. 1) his two new acquaintance s. 2) Princess Ciara.

**XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX**


	12. Chapter 12: A Fated Encounter

**So, who do you guys think Princess Ciara is? One of the characters that's already been introduced? Like Mai? Ai? The mysterious new girl? Or perhaps a character not yet introduced? Hmm...**

**Chapter 12: A Fated Encounter**

"What are you going to do to me?" Haru asked, incredibly scared of the yellow haired boy in front of her.

"Well, I'd like to _stab_ you," Haru quivered. Next time, she was _so_ going to look at her opponent before stabbing him with a chopstick, "but, I figure Sawada and the others will get worried about you if you show up to school covered in stab wounds," he shrugged. "I'd stab your stomach, but as we know, you like to prance around with your shirt off, so that'd be obvious as well."

Haru reddened with anger. Had he just said that? Yup. She wanted to punch him, or more likely stab him with another chopstick- since she seemed to be pretty good at using those- but knew that'd just get her stabbed, and most likely killed, so she stayed quiet.

But Atrix didn't like the idea of his Princess getting stabbed one bit, and the little pipsqueak ran in front of her, arching his back defensively and looking at Belphegor through narrowed eyes. "Bel, even though we're friends, I won't let you hurt Princess Hani!" A circle of wind started to form around Atrix, and the mark on his forehead starting to shine, and pretty soon, light engulfed it's little body then desolved into the surrounding and a light fog loomed around him. Haru looked at the once small and adorable animal in front of her, now the size of a full grown tiger. It's main appearence was still the same though, although it's eyes were narrower, and when he spoke, his voice was no longer small and childish, it was deep and sounded like that of a teen's or a young man's. But, although Belphegor had just seen Atrix- an animal that he had thought to be a teddybear not ago- turn into a giant compared to his former structure with was the size of a kitten, he paid no heed to it, instead questioning his earlier statement.

"Hani...? Why'd you just call her Hani?" Belphegor inquired rather exasperatedly.

"Because, that is the Princess's real name," he said casually. "Miura-san named her Haru just to stop some suspicions from Estrellas."

"Ha..ni?" Haru asked, remembering the time Belphegor had mentioned the name before. "Belphegor, who's Hani?" she wanted to know what his Hani was like, just to make sure they were the same person. But, of course they couldn't be! Haru had never been to Italy before. Unless...nah, it was impossible. The likeliness of Bel's Hani and herself being the same person was quite unlikely.

"No one you need to worry about," Bel reassured.

"But..." Haru saw Belphegor's stiff posture, and decided to drop the question. Atrix was dumbfounded. He looked between the two and rolled his eyes.

"So I magically tranform from mini-me to the size of a tiger, and all you can think about is your name?" he pointed towards Haru with his chin. "How can you not even have a reaction?"

"Well, after all the crap that I've been through in the past week, nothing surprises me anymore," Haru shrugged. "But, how'd you do that, Atrix?"

_"What a weird Princess..." _Atrix nodded. "It's quiet simple actually, since I'm a Blaez. All of the Blaezes in the kingdom can transform. Oh, and if your wondering what a Blaez is, it's just the type of species I am. We're kind of similiar to what you guys refer to as wolves, but it's nothing new in Estrellas. Magic is just...a part of our lives." Belphegor stared at him blankly, and Haru asked the question that he was wondering for him.

"Magic? You mean like _real_ magic?"

"Well, of course!" Atrix chuckled. "What else could I mean?"

"But...magic isn't real?" they could her the doubt in her statement.

"Vongola," he said, "it also uses magic, just like the magic that Estrellas has, except for Vongola has weapon's with magical energy stored in them, fueled by their will and focus. It's just that the mafia of Estrellas doesn't need the boxes to activate their magic. Their weapons are their own bodies; the magic is within themselves." Haru watched, fascinated by what the Blaez was saying.

"So...everyone in Estrellas has magic?" she asked, her mouth in an 'o' shape and her eyes bulging in excitement.

Atrix chuckled. "No, not would be crazy! We wouldn't have had to a struggle to get to the top of the mafia rankings if _everyone_ had magic and could use their powers! Only those part of the Estrellas famiglia can use magic, but the guards have low-ranked magic energy, and it keeps escalting, then you get to the Protectors or Defenders, they have strong defense magic, they are under the command of Sierra and her sister Felicity, they are specialized in defense magic. Then, comes Dimitri- he and Sierra argue eachother, but I know they like eachother-" Atrix chuckled, "he's the leader of offence soldiers- he's the one you should worry about the most. His officers are quite strong and he, himself, is quite strong. Then, there are a few other captains of squadrons. Magic- really everyone at the base has that, but the Queen is in charge of how and when to use it. Intelligence is where the kingdom or mafia discusses it's plans and battle plots, it's also good at using traps and leaving intruders incapable of raiding the palace, or base, if you think of it in Mafia terms. Saorize (Sow-reeze) is in charge of it. That's really all I know of."

Haru took in the information carefully, at least she kenw a bit about the enemy now. "Thank you, Atrix!" she wound her arms around him, barely being able to touch the tips of her fingers together, and Atrix turned back into his mini-form, snuggling against her gentle embrace, purring, then, she let him out of her hands and he hopped a few steps forward. Belphegor seemed to be in deep thought.

"If that's the case, we'd better get to training soon," and with that, he threw a knife at her. Haru stood there, frozen in shock, unable to move. The knife grazed her cheek, causing a thin cut to appear.

"B-Bel! At least warn me!" she yelled as pat her cheek, feeling it sting slightly. "That stung..." she murmured.

The man in question sighed. "Don't you know the first rule about fighting? Your enemy doesn't wait for you, and you don't wait for him either!"

"I know, I know!" Haru huffed. "But your not my enemy! And I've never faught a day in my life before!"

Haru's words made Bel smile a bit._ "Your not my enemy!"_ Oh god, how naive could this girl be?

He looked at her suspiciously. "Not even _one_ fight in your life?"

"No...I don't think so...?" Haru scrunched her face, trying to remember. Oddly, she felt as if she couldn't remember something, something _extremely_ important. Suddenly, she saw a blurry image a little body surrounded by blood and corpses splattered on the floor, and her head started to pound with the biggest migraine she had ever had, escalating into something more before she finally couldn't handle the pain now circulating through her entire body. Her heart started punding harder as well, and it seemed with each beat, the picture shook vigorously. She grabbed her head with both hands in response, gritting her teeth to stop from screaming. Her eyelids wouldn't open, even when she tried to force them to, and her breathing became uneven. "It...hurts...It _hurts_!" she cried, not being able to bear the pain anymore. Belphegor was instantly by Haru's side, trying to keep her up.

"Peasant?" he yelled, shocked by the outcome of one little question. "_Haru!" _he said again, but she couldn't hear anything anymore. He held her sleeping body tightly. "What the fuck is going on?" he faced Atrix.

"I don't know..." Atrix's eyes watered, and he went dashing for his Princess. "Hani...Princess Hani!" he checked the girl carefully, looking for any wounds or clues to find out why she was in this state. "Her body's fine...there don't seem to be any scare, y'know, except for the one on her cheek," Atrix glared at Bel.

"Then why the hell'd she faint?" he demanded an answer.

"Just get her to her bed!" Atrix said. "Come on Bel, we need to, so I can examine her better!" Bel rolled his eyes. Couldn't he just turn into his big size again and do it himself? Belphegor dicided not to resist, and complied to the fox's wishes, carrying the sleeping girl bridal-style up to her room, and gently tossing her onto her bed. "Now what, Fox?"

Atrix growled, attempting to sound intimadating, but only managing to look adorable. "I am _not_ a fox! I am a **wolf**! And anyway, I don't have time for this! I have to do a check-up on Princess Hani."

Belphegor got visibly uncomfortable and tensed. "Stop calling her that."

Atrix looked at with honest confusion. "Why? Princess Hani is Princess Hani. Why would I not call her by her name?"

"Because..." Belphegor sighed, incapable of coming up with an answer without telling letting the truth spill. Atrix saw the complex look on his face- well, he only saw Bel's mouth that was curved into a frown- and immediately knew that Belphegor felt uncomfortable with the topic at hand.

"But...I guess if you really feel that uncomfortable, I could stop calling her Princess Hani..." he said shyly. Truth be told, the tiny wolf had always been bad at making friends because of his small size (being the size of a female Blaez even though he was a male) and shy exterior. Many Blaezes alienated or berated him, even going as far as beating him up due to the fact that such a small 'runt' as they referred to him, was next in line for the Queen's Blaez- a magical being appointed to aid the Queen. Many thought that he was incapable of doing the job correctly and pestured him, eventually causing the small soul's heart to shatter and feel useless. But now, it was his turn to feel useful. Haru and Bel had never met him before, in other words, did not know of his flaws. It was a perfect place to start anew.

Bel smiled, patting his head. He could see how scared and shaken Atrix was. "She'll be fine."

And with that, he walked out, leaving the happy little critter behind. "You'll be fine, right, Princess Haru?" Atrix smiled sadly. Out of nowhere, Haru's body slowly started to shine, starting at a light gleam until it was almost blinding. "Princess!" Atrix was bewildered. "W-What's happening?"

**XXXXXX**

"Matisse, isn't this town so..._cute_?" a girl asked. Her and her little 'pet' were walking along the streets of Namimori, examing the town they were now to live in. 'I really want to try out those things called 'Amusement Parks' someday!" she smiled. "The castle is so big and extravagant, since mom likes it that way, but compared to here, I much rather like Namimori. It's feels more..." she paused, searching for a word to describe the place. "more like home should..."

"Princess, are you really sure that running away from home was a good idea?" the little cat residing in her arms asked. "The Queen will be furious when she finds out..."

The girl giggled a short lived and painful laugh. "Yeah, when she _finds out_. That could take months, considering she barely takes notice of me anyway. She only puts on a facade in front of the people of the kingdom to conceal how much of a horrible Queen she really is. Not once has she sincerely cared for me." Her eyes glazed over, and she oozed off sadness.

Matisse instantly felt guilty for ruining the Princess's once (almost) happy mood. It had been years since she had seen her truly happy. She often faked her happiness and hid her true sorrow from the people around her, but only Matisse herself, and another Blaez had noticed how sad she really was- the Queen couldn't care less for the girl's emotions. Ever since she was a young girl, her mother, Myridia, ignored her, recalling the fact (more than once) that the only reason she actually gave birth to the child- of 6 years old at the time- was to add to the illusion that was her life. If the Queen didn't seem happy and hardworking, the palace's people would surely feel that she was not suitable for the job. Matisse had always questioned how a child born with such a burden could always be caring towards others-unlike her develish mother, who only cared for one thing, and that was herself. Even _her own daughter _was considered useless to her. "I'm sorry, Princess Ciara."

Ciara shook her head and smiled. "It's okay, Matisse. But remember, you can't call me a Princess anymore. I ran away from that life. Just call me by my new name from now on!"

"Okay, Princess Cia- I mean A-" Matisse pricked her ears up, listening carefully to the surrounding area.

"You sense it too?" Ciara asked. "It's such a strong aura."

"Be careful," she growled in response.

**XXXXXX**

"Tsuna, you sense it too?" Reborn asked.

"Yeah...it's _really_ strong. What do you think it is?"

"I'm not sure...go check it out. I need to go somewhere," before Tsuna could turn around and question the infant he had already vanished.

He sighed in annoyance. "I guess I'd better track it down." Tsuna concentrated on trying to find the abnormal presence, but tumbled out of his thoughts, only to face-plant the floor.

"I-I'm _so_ sorry!" the girl who he had collided into- now on top of him- apologized. Her voice was soft and sweet, sending a tingly feeling through Tsuna. But, she didn't feel the same way. Her face visibly distorted into indifference when she saw the face of the boy she had bumped into. "Oh, it's just you," she said before hastily getting off the boy.

"I'm sorry too...?" Tsuna said, a bit distracted by her comment earlier. _'Oh, it's you'. _What was that supposed to mean? He looked at the beautiful girl before his eyes. "Have we ever met before?"

Ciara frowned slightly, upset that the boy didn't seem to remember her. He had met her ealier, while with all of his friends. "I don't think so," she lied. "Now if you would please excuse me, I have to go somewhere."

"Oh...um, sure. Sorry for holding you up," he rubbed the back of his head, sheepishly moving out of the way. Ciara walked past the boy, her long hair flowing behind her.

_"Why'd I feel all tingly when he touched me?"_ she wondered.

**XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX XXXXXXX**

**Well everyone, school starts tomorrow and I don't think I'll be able to update as much anymore, but i'll try. I'm in advanced classes, so I have to study extra-hard and get loads more homework than regular classes ("yay" -.-). I'ma try to get better good grades this year. Wish me luck~**

**R & R please****. It makes me update faster and want to write more in general! I've decided not to update until (I finish the chapter, duh) and I get at least **_**2 reviews **_**per chapter. You know, with actual positive and negative **_**helpful **_**comments that is at least 2 sentences long. Sorry for the selfishness, I know the terms are kinda demanding. Just hope I don't get too greedy. :(**

**If y'all want you could message me and tell me about something you want to see in the story, although I don't garuntee that it WILL happen, because I have a basic plotline to follow, but I'm still trying to build up on ideas, so go ahead and give me suggestions if you have any! It may help me. :)**

**Oh, and who do you guys think Ciara is?**

**Hope y'all have a FABULOUS (yes, I just said fabulous) day! XD**


	13. Chapter 13: Dilemma

**Chapter 13: Dilemma**

"Why do you keep following me?" Ciara asked Tsuna, who was now walking beside her.

"I'm not a stalker, I swear!" he assured. "I seriously have to go this way."

"Where are you going anyway?" she sighed.

"To my house," Tsuna lied. "You?"

"My house," she lied as well. Tsuna's hyper intuition let him sense that she was lying, but figuring that he had lied about his destination as well, he figured it was only fair.

"I've never seen you here before though..." Tsuna said.

"Well...I haven't seen you here either!" she said in her defence.

"Okay," he said, surprised at her sudden outburst, and deciding to change the topic. "Anyway..." Tsuna thought for a moment, then realized something really important, "what's your name?"

The girl seemed to be a bit pleased with the question."My name is-"

"Woof!" Matisse twitched her head to the side, signaling to Ciara that the source of the magic was getting closer.

"I gotta go," both said in unision.

"Bye!" Ciara waved, and quickly scurried out of Tsuna's view. Tsuna sighed. His hyper intuition was telling him that the source of the power was close, and knowing that the strange girl he had just met would be safe from it's unknown power was oddly relieving.

**XXXXXX**

"Belphegor!" Atrix burst into the kitchen to find the prince chewing on a piece of sushi that was half sticking out of his mouth.

"You can't have any, it's mine!" he warned, clutching the platter.

Atrix shook his head. "That's not it! The Princess...something's happened to her!" Belphegor immediately dropped the platter he was holding onto the table, while quickly swallowing the piece hanging from his mouth.

"What happened?" he was dead serious. Atrix didn't reply, instead forcing his little limbs to move as fast as they could to get to the room Haru was in, while Bel followed.

"She's g-glowing!" Atrix said, wide-eyed.

"No shit, sherlock," Belphegor rolled his eyes. "But _why_?" he made his way over to her sitting beside her bed. "This aura..." his eyes widened- but again, no one could see his shocked expression, which he was quite thankful for._ "Hani...?"_

"How do we stop this? How do we stop this!" Atrix panicked. Belphegor wasn't paying attention to the wolf's desperate pleas, instead he walked closer to the bed the girl lay on, and he slowly lifted his arm, cautiously bringing it forth until he touched the girl's face with the tips of his finger, the second his fingers made contact, the light died down until she was no longer glowing. Atrix and Bel shared questioning looks amongst eachother.

"What. The. Fuck. Just. Happened?"

**XXXXXX**

"Matisse, I can't feel the power anymore!" Ciara stated. "Can you?"

"It's gone...It just suddenly disappeared."

"But...that power..." Ciara bit her lip. "It felt so strong..." Ciara shuddered. "So powerful...like an _Awakening_..." she swallowed at nothing. "Do you think it may be Hani-nee's?"

Matisse noticed the hopeful gleam in companion's eyes, and didn't want to disappoint, but they had to face reality. "I don't think it is, considering the fact that Awakenings usually start when you start to go through puberty. Princess Hani should've had her's when she was around 12. She's already 16! It couldn't possibly start so late. Besides, that aura just now, it didn't feel like it was..." Matisse had trouble finding a word to describe it. "It seemed almost...evil."

"But...Nee-san isn't evil..." she frowned. "You're right, it must be something else."

"Come on, let's go back," Matisse said. "Staying out here too long is dangerous...Mostly with all of the Queen's underlings being after Princess Hani. If they find you, they'll for sure try to take you back."

"Okay...but I could still kick their asses if they even tried to come near me," Ciara chuckled. Matisse joined in, glad that her Princess was at least smiling. They both walked the way they had come before. "Only problem now is: where do we stay?"

**XXXXXX**

"Hm? Belphegor?" Haru asked, seeing the boy with an amazed expression in front of her. "Is there a problem?" she asked, getting a bit uncomfortable. She tried to get up, but felt an annoying pang in the back of her head. "Owwie!" she grabbed it.

"Princess Haru, you must rest!" Atrix rushed forward.

Belphegor wondered about countless things. Main ones being about _his_ Hani (yes, she was his), the reason why Haru had fainted in the first place, and why the glowing had miraculously stopped once he touched her, unless that had just been conincidence.

"Why does my head hurt? What...what happened to me?"

"You went psychotic and fainted," Belphegor answered.

Haru rolled her eyes at his blunt answer, but then stopped to think. "Really? Your not lying, right?" she looked at Atrix for an answer, and the cub just nodded in response. "But..._why_?"

"Well, we were hoping that you'd know that. Do you have any idea as to why that happened?"

"I remember seeing these...images in my head. They were really blurry, so I couldn't make out much of it, but I saw a little girl, in the midst of a lot of blood. She looked back at something, as if looking back at me, and I saw her face, painted with blood..and her eyes...they were completely red!" The girl had looked like something you'd see straight out a top-notch horror movie. Haru cried, a stray tear falling down her cheek, she grabbed Belphegor and pulled him closer, crying into his chest. Bel looked back at Atrix, not knowing how to deal with the wailing female. He gave her little awkward pats on the head until he was stroking her hair, and to his astonishment, Haru's sobbing actually died down until they were tiny little sniffles. "Sorry Belphegor," she said, cheeks red with embarrassment since she had cried on the man's _bare chest _and surprised that he'd actually let her.

Belphegor looked at her for a while, he'd find out later how such a dream could do such wonderous damage to the girl. Then his gaze moved downwards to focus on his well toned and damp chest. He nodded, "I'm taking a shower."

**XXXXXX**

_"Hm...I wonder what that was..." _Tsuna thought, walking through the streets of Namimori next to trees placed in a row on the grass for decoration. "And then it just randomly died down...I can't even feel a hint of it's presense anymore!"

"So you didn't find it," Reborn randomly hopped down from one of the trees.

"Aah! Reborn, don't scare me like that!" Tsuna complained, putting his hand on his heart to try and clam it down.

"Dame-Tsuna, you were supposed to find it."

"Believe me, I tried," Tsuna sighed, "but it just randomly disappeared!"

"This isn't a magic show," Reborn said. "It couldn't have just randomly disappeared out of nowhere. It's presence should still be around..." Reborn said, trying to feel strong aura that was spreading around Namimori before, but found that even he could no longer feel it anymore. Not only was he shocked because Tsuna was right for once, but also that such a strong presence could completely disguise itself in such a short time period. There must've been a strong foe lurking around Namimori.

"Hmm," Reborn's fedora cascaded his eyes, going deep into thought.

"You think it may have something to do that Estrellas thing?" Tsuna raised a questioning brow.

Reborn decided to reply with a nod. "This problem is much deeper than I had annitially thought it would be."

**R & R please. Like...PLEASE. I'm begging you right now. **


	14. Chapter 14: Compelling

**Chapter 14: Compelling**

_"He's taking a shower in my bathroom. He's taking a shower in my bathroom. He's taking a shower in my bathroom,"_ Haru paced back and forth. Young Virgin Mary was experiencing a dilemma. This was the first time since hte two of them had started staying together that Bel was taking a shower. Sure, she knew that he took one everyday, that's why he was so clean and smelled so good all the time-she slept next to him, so she'd know- but this was the first time he was taking a shower in _her_ house.

"What's wrong?" Atrix inquired.

"Haha! Nothing, nothing at all!" Haru awkwardly laughed, failing miserably at an attemp to shrug it off. Atrix stared at her curiously. "Um...I think I'll go cook something!" she said and she rushed out the door, her face parallel to the ground.

**XXXXXX**

"Good afternoon, Nana-san," the woman behind the counter smiled, taking away the grocery in Nana Sawada's hands and checking them out for her. "How are you and Tsuna-kun?"

"He's fine, and so am I," Nana smiled her beautiful trade mark smile. "His grades are much better than they were before, thanks to Reborn-kun!"

"Oh, that's great to hear! That boy is brighter than he lets others believe he is."

"I know," Nana sighed, shaking her head. "If only his self-confidence were higher and he believed in himself,"

"Mmm," the woman agreed, finishing up with the last of the groceries. "Well, here you are," she said, handing the bags to Nana. "Come again!" Nana nodded in agreement, heading out of the store. She looked around and saw a young girl with her hood up, shivering.

"Oh my, are you okay, dear?" she inquired.

The female looked up, revealing doe-like amber eyes. "Yeah, just cold."

"Oh, you'll get sick if your out here too long! It looks like it's gonna start raining soon," Nana stated, looking at the moody sky, then looking back at the girl with little to no shelter.

The girl started crying, running into the kind woman's arms and embracing her. "I don't have anywhere to go! My parents, they, they left me!" she cried.

"Oh, dear, that's horrible! What a terrible thing to do."

"I'm sorry for randomly hugging you like that," she sniffled. "I-I just really needed a hug after all I've been through."

"Oh no, dear, I completely understand," Nana reassured. "But, you don't have anywhere to go for sure? No relatives or anything?"

"No..." the girl replied dreadfully, sighing. "They're all in Estrellas."

Nana gave her a peculiar look. "Estrellas? What's that?"

_'Dang, I let it slip!' _the girl cursed. "Um, it's just my home country!" she blurted.

"Hm, I see. I've never heard of it before."

_'Well, duh, the Defense force uses invisibilty spells to keep the island a secret.'_

"Well, how about you come and stay with me, hm?" Nana smiled sweetly.

"R-really?" the girl said, questioning the lady's kindness. _'I was for sure I'd have to compel her. Wow, what a nice woman.'_

"Of course! I can't just leave a pretty girl like you out all alone in the cold, now can I? It's very dangerous!" she reasoned. "Now come on, before it starts to rain. I don't want you to catch a cold." And so the girl followed Nana, helping her by holding half of her groceries, chatting a bit along the way. "Oh, I can't believe I forgot! I have a son, his name is Tsuna, you look to be around his age."

"A son?" the girl inquired, raising a brow. Oh no, that wouldn't do. If the son was in fact her age, he would surely be going to Highschool with her, and bringing a random stranger home would seem suspicious and be irritating on her behalf. Besides, _"Hey Tsuna, I just found this homeless girl on the road and she's gonna be staying with us for a while"_ was a bit odd, and poked at her pride. "Um...?"

Nana realized the girl was asking for her name. "Nana Sawada," she answered, "but you can just call me Nana!"

She smiled at the elder woman. "Okay, then, Nana-san, could you please look at me for a moment?"

Nana stopped and looked at the girl oddly, smiling. "Sure, why?" she giggled.

Suddenly, the girl's eyes started glowing red, and Nana stared at them intently, against her will. **"I am a relative of yours, and my mom has asked me to stay with you for a while, you will not question my situation, and you will tell you son exactly that."**

Nana nodded dumbfoundedly, in a trance. "Okay, thanks!" the girl smiled cheerfully. "Now come on, Nana-san, let's go!"

**XXXXXX**

"Tsuna, I'm home!" Nana shouted as she reached her humble aboad. "Come help me put away the groceries, please." she said, trudding off into the kitchen.

The girl looked at her surroundings cautiously. The house was _much_ smaller than the castle she was trapped in her entire life the whole house was the size of her kitchen!

Yet she loved it's quaintness. She loved how small and cozy it was. She loved how warm the house was, compared to the cold emptiness that was the castle. Realizing that she was carrying half the groceries, the girl quickly took off her shoes and climbed up the two small steps that led her to the living room, but before she could make her way to the kitchen, she found herself looking at beautiful amber eyes, that were almost the same colour as hers, except for hers were lighter. She noticed the shock in his eyes, and realized that her eyes were imitating his.

"It's you!" both surprised individuals yelled in unison. Unfotunately, the eyes that she had been staring at were at the pinacle of the stairs that lead to the top floor of house, and after experiencing such a random encounter, Tsuna managed to lose his balance and 'gracefully' tumble down the steps.

"Ah, did Tsuna fall down the stairs _again_?" Nana asked, walking out of the hallway to the kitchen, sighing and lazily shaking her head at her clumsy son. "Are you okay,

honey?" Tsuna grunted 'yes'. "Oh, I forgot to introduce her to you, huh? This is your cousin! Her mother has asked us if she could stay with us for a while." And with nothing left to say Tsuna's mother took the rest of the groceries from the stranger's hands and entered the kitchen again, putting them away.

"Really?" Tsuna questioned, looking at the girl.

"Really. My mom is having some problems right now and can't take care of me properly," she said, then chuckled dryly, "not like she ever did anyway."

Tsuna wondered if she was lying about her predicement, but his intuition told him otherwise, she _was_ telling the truth. Instantly, his demeanor changed instantly. He gave a huge smile to the unsuspecting girl. "Well, welcome to our household!" He outstretched his hand, gesturing for her to shake it.

"Um...thanks?" She shook it, smiling back sweetly. He looked so shy and kind with that handsome smile on his face. Was it really that easy to gain his trust? _'How idiotic.'_

"Welcome. Now come on, the food's probably done by now," he said, slowly letting go of her hand. She looked so innocent and naive with that sweet smile on her face. Was it really that easy to gain her trust? _'How naive.'_

The two starting walking to the kitchen. "Hey, what's your name?" Tsuna asked.

"Ciara, but I prefer to be called Ai. What about you?" she already knew his name, having heard his mother say it many times, but she couldn't help but ask, just to continue talking to an average human being longer. She had spent so many years speaking to the rich and spoiled. Not once had she spoken to a _normal_ human, with a _normal_ income, and a _normal_ life.

"Tsuna."

_"Keep your friends close, and your enemies closer."_

**END OF CHAPTER**

**So, hey there people! Sorry this chapter's so short, and it only has Tsuna and Ciara/Ai in it. Oh, btw, which one do you guys prefer? Ciara or Ai, what shall she be called? **

**Anyway, have a nice day, and PLEASE REVIEW! It makes me actually want to continue writing this. :)**


	15. Chapter 15: What Just Happened?

**Sorry I took so long to update! Let's just say I got writer's block...Mmhmm, that's it...**

**Chapter 15: Prince's Aren't Fat**

_"We sleep on the same bed, why would I be making such a big deal out of him only taking a shower in my bathroom?"_ She questioned herself, deep in thought. But then she realized that she and Belphegor had been sleeping on the same bed his entire stay at her house, and how bad the situation seemed. _"I'm sorry Papa, please don't hate me. He just comes on when I'm asleep! I don't do it on purpose!"_ she cried.The moment Haru finished her breakfast, Bel waltzed into the kitchen, as if on cue. "Wh-wh-why are you a shirt?" she averted her eyes, blushing, putting down her chopsticks.

"Like what you see?" he questioned rhetorically, smirking.

Haru shook her head vigorously, gathering all of her courage and walking up to Belphegor. She looked him straight in the eye. She poked his stomach, shocked at how hard his abs were."Who'd be interested in seeing your fat?" she asked 'coolly'. Well, she tried to be cool, but came off as a bit forced. She looked up again and found Bel frozen stiff_. "Walk away. Just...walk away, and he won't notice...Quietly..."_

"Fat?" He repeated with disgust. "Did you just call me fat?"

Haru looked around, seeing that no one could come to her rescue. "No," she tried to play it off 'coolly' again, which she never seized to fail at. She cautiously took a step back_. "I'm dead. I'm dead. I'm dead. I'm dead."_ Haru forced her eyes shut, expecting a harsh blow from Belphegor coming her way, yet instead felt no pain, or anything, really. "Bel?" she questioned, opening her eyes.

"Fat..." Belphegor repeated. Before Haru could utter another word, Belphegor grabbed her by the hand and pulled her out of the kitchen, to their large garden. "Prince's aren't fat."

"What?" Haru questioned.

"I am _not _fat, you foul mouthed peasant," he insulted.

"Okay...you're not fat! Haha...you're super skinny...yeah? Like an anorexic! Yeah, yeah, you're super skinny, kay?" she ignored his jabs and tried desperately to take back her words after she had said them, but the damage had already been done. Haru could _feel _the deathly aura emenating off the Prince, and almost cried, completely frightened. "No, no Bel! I wasn't trying to insult you, I was trying to compliment you! You honestly don't have a bad body _at all!_ It's actually insanely hot..." she blushed and shook with fright, peeking a quick glance at Bel and seeing him unsatisfied- well she was guessing that he was unsatisfied, but with his eyes hiding behind his silky blonde hair, and his face expressionless, she had no idea. Before he could kill her, she closed her eyes, and kneeled on the cold wooden floor, clasping her palms together. "Please don't kill me!"

Surprisingly, Bel seemed to calm down a bit- or was he calm already? Yet again, she had no idea. "Ushi shi shi, idiot. I have no interest in dirtying my hands by killing you. I'll probably get rabies afterwards," he scowled, emphasising how 'disgusting' he found her to be. Wow, even an assassin didn't want to kill her. Was that a good thing, or a bad thing? He just insulted her, by calling her so 'dirty' she wasn't even worth killing, but then again, he wasn't going to kill her, which was always a good point. Haru took a quick glance at Belphegor's face, but immediately regretted it. He was smirking again, that evil, creepy, boyish smirk that he somehow managed to make look...well, for the lack of a better word; hot. "Come on, time to train." He ordered, leaving her.

Her eyes widened and she stared at him with displeasure, which sadly made him grin wider. She knew it. A great assassin like Belphegor would never let his burdens live. He was going to try to stab her. Again.

"O-okay," she gulped, following him to her giant backyard. She slid open the door, where Belphegor was waiting outside, when suddenly, a knife came hurtling towards her.

"Ohmygod!" she squealed, quickly taking a step back and yanking the door shut. She heard the thunk of the metal piercing the door, and sighed. _"How much as that gonna cost to fix?"_

She opened the door again, taking a step outside and inspecting the damage, she gasped, and tried to yank the knife out to no avail. Turning around, she scolded Bel. "You're gonna pay for that!" Though she could not see his deathly glare, she sure as hell could feel it. And she jumped a little as Belphegor twirled another knife in his hand, silently daring her to try and make him. "Hahi! I-I mean...What's the big deal right? It's just a slash in my door, n-no biggie. So what is it's easier for people to break into my house in the middle of the night and kill me? That doesn't matter! I l-like it a lot...it's actually really..." she stuttered. "Pretty."

And, the bastard decided to grin again, "Thought so," he stopped fiddling with the knife in his hands, and threw it at her again. Well, close to her. Haru backed up against the door as the blade lodged itself into the door, millimeters away from her neck. She tried to calm her heart down, eyes widening as she turned her view to the side, finding the hilt of the knife sticking out of her door. She gave Bel a questioning look. "What?" he inquired, playing with yet another knife. "You said you liked it, didn't you?"

"Mmhmm..." Haru took a step forward.

**~~~~~FB15~~~~~**

It had been an hour since Bel decided to leave knife marks in Haru's door. An hour since they started training. And in only an hour, she'd managed to barely, and awkwardly avoid death over a hundred times. "Oh, god. Can we just stop, Bel? If you're knives don't kill me first, I'll die of a heart attack!" Haru groaned. "This is hopeless! You do know that I've been dogding by accident, right?"

He sighed. "No shit, sherlock! You're really horrible at this, aren't you?"

She glared at the Prince, slightly ticked off. "I was horrible an hour ago, and it's no different now. Why're you teaching me to dodge only knives, anyway?"

"If you can learn how to dodge knives, you'll learn how to dodge bullets, and any other far-ranged things things that can harm you."

"Yeah, but what about fighting and stuff? Punching or kicking someone? Shooting people?" she asked.

"Ushi shi shi!" Belphegor chuckled. "No offence, woman, but I highly doubt you're capable of any physical damage. All you need to do is keep dodging your attackers until your precious 'friends' come and save you."

Haru stared at him curiously. "Why'd you say it like that?"

"Say it like what?"

"'Friends'," she shouted, frowning, "you were mocking me. Why?"

He stayed silent for a moment. "Because, your 'friends' are morons, especially Sawada and that Sasagawa girl."

She pouted. "They're not morons!"

"Sorry to say it kid, but they really are. Sawada constantly states that he'll 'protect his friends and help them whenever they need it' and he'll 'never leave them behind', but what about right now? Your dad ran away, your mom's dead, there are a bunch of moronic bald men on a hunt for you, yet where is he? Where is he right now? Probably day dreaming about that air-headed Sasagawa chick- who, by the way, is even worse than him. Right after you tell her that you _love _that stupid Tsunayoshi- and god know's why you do- she _randomly _develops 'feelings' for him, toys with him, then starts dating him? Oh, and to top it all off, even though she knows that you like that idiot, she still has the balls to make out with him in front of you? Those two selfish pricks, the two that claim to know you so well, the ones that claim to know you the most, where are they right now? They don't even realize that there's something wrong. In your time of need, _where the hell are they_?" he finished calmly, yet she could still hear his slightly louder breaths.

He was right. He was right, wasn't he? They- _none _of her 'friends' had noticed anything off about her. _"God, I must be a greactress". _Granted, she hadn't told them her situation, but she'd accidentally let out a few hints, here and there, letting her tongue slip. Like the time she had almost let it slip that she had to go make dinner for Bel. None of them had suspected that there was anything wrong with her! Heck, none of them seemed to even care if there was something upsetting her.

Of course Bel was right, she'd known the truth all along, she, Haru Miura was not only a burden for her beloved father, but an annoyance to her friends. But for some reason, it didn't hurt as bad as she thought it would, in fact, it came to her like common knowledge. The sky is blue, the grass is green, Haru is unwanted.

But, how did he know that she had told Kyoko of her feelings so Tsuna though? Damn, she really needed to stop talking in her sleep. Kyoko had told her that she had done it all night long on one of their sleepovers, and Kyoko had stayed up, just to listen to Haru's weird outburts, but she didn't want to think of that right now, she didn't want to think about any friends of her's at Namimori, so she disregarded the subject and changed the topic.

Haru stared at Bel, lips parted a bit, unable to make make the right words come out of her mouth, until slowly, she beamed with happiness, wearing a smug smile. "You care about me, don't you?" she gave him a cute smirk.

"Tch," he scowled, "no."

"Ohmygod!" she squealed. "You care about me! You care about me! Admit it!" she clapped her hands, jumping up and down.

"Shut up, fool!" he ordered.

"Belphegor, the evil tiara wearing assassin cares about me!" she gloated.

"I said _shutup_!" Bel shouted abruptly, unintentionally throwing the 4 knives in his hand at the brunette. Before he realized his mistake, it was too late, and the knives were headed straight towards her, one after the other. Haru eyed it warily, before leaning back and doing a bridge to dodge the first one, then doing a series of flips and to dodge 2 more knives. Belphegor stared at her in disbelief. Maybe he _didn't _waste an hour on the girl, maybe it was all actually worth it.

That is until he noticed the last knife aiming straight for the middle of her forehead that she hadn't seen coming at her. Her eyes widened and she stiffened as she stared at it, and from then on, everything seemed to go in slow motion. Her weird 'Hahi!', the circle of blue light that surrounded her, the knife slowing down and stopping in mid-air, right before reaching her forehead, bending as it failed to penetrate an invisible barrier, then slowly falling to the ground with a clank.

Haru and Belphegor eyed eachother. "What just happened?"

A little too late, Axel came rushing out of the house. "What'd I miss?"

**~~~~~FB15~~~~~**

Ai gasped. "Did you feel that Matisse?"

Matisse's eyes were closed, deep in thought. "The Princess's powers have finally awakened."


	16. Chapter 16: She's My Dea

**Next Chappie is up! R & R please! It makes me want to update.**

**Chapter 16: She's My Dea**

"Hm? Did you say something, Ai-san?" Tsuna turned around to face her, away from the TV. They were in his living room, her sitting beside him on his couch.

"Hm? Ah...no! Just talking to my...toy," she squinted her eyes at the word that spilled out of her mouth, imagining the scolding she'd be getting from Matisse later on.

"Oh...that toy of yours is strangely realistic, don't you think?" he eyed it weirdly.

"Yeah, it's made from real animals!" she stated. Tsuna smiled, staring at the strange creature sitting before him. He'd never seen a girl cheerfully hold a dead animal before. Hell, the thought made even him, a guy, queasy. "Wanna touch it?"

Tsuna gave the thing a weird stare, before agreeing and petting the doll. "Woah," he spoke, stroking the animal, "that does feel real." Matisse watched the awkward pair quietly, pretending to be a lifeless- she'd have to scold Ciara later for ever suggesting that she was a putrid _toy_.

**~~~~~FB16~~~~~**

"She awakened!" the girl jumped up and down. "Finally!" She saw a few strangers give her an irritated stare, beckoning her to continue walking forward and stop crowding the streets. With a half-hearted "sorry" she decided to go celebrate elsewhere, entering one of the nearest cake-shops.

"Ryohei?" she stared at the out of place teen, surprised by his presence. He was squating, looking at the hundreds of cakes within the glass casing, wondering which one he should choose, thumb and index finger under his chin like a check mark, seemingly deep in thought.

"Hm?" he turned around at the sound of his name, glaring at the stranger. "Do I know you?"

She panicked, remembering the fact that Ryohei didn't know Mai Tachibana. He only knew Hiro, a member of the boys boxing club. "N-no! I'm sorry, I must have the wrong person," she chuckled awkwardly before spinning around on her heel and attempting to exit the shop.

But sadly, Ryohei had other plans, grabbing her wrist and making her spin around to face him. "But you said my name, didn't you?" he narrowed his eyes. "Who are you?"

"U-um..." she was at loss for words. How could she get away now? "You must have heard wrong. I obviously said..." she tried to find another word and coolly reply, "um, something else..." she failed.

"Are you sure? You look familiar to the extreme!" he shouted, squinting his eyes to get a better view of her.

Ryohei was always like that, setting everything to the 'extreme!'. Mai- well, _Hiro _had gotten pretty used to it. She averted her gaze and turned her head. "Yeah, I just have that kind of average face, you know?"

Average? Try beautiful. Ryohei had never seen a girl like her before. She was probably a foreigner, with light brown hair streaked with undertones and highlights that most people would pay big bucks for to get at a topnotch salon. Yet on her, it seemed so natural. And her eyes, don't make him get started on her eyes. They were an odd mixture of brown, golden, and green, seeming to change shift their colours every second, and becoming a gorgeous mix of them all when light reflected off them. She was _definitely _a foreigner, and definitely far from merely 'average'. Well, in his eyes at least. Ryohei would've shouted out something along the lines of "You're face is pretty to the extreme!" but decided against it.

"No, you definitely do look familiar..." he trailed off. "What's your name?"

"My name?" she repeated, gulping at an invisble lump in her throat. She was screwed. "Um...my name is Mai...Mai Tachibana."

"Tachibana?" his eyebrows rose. "You mean like Hiro Tachibana?"

Shit. She knew using the same last name for her masculine counterpart was a horrible idea. "Y-yeah. Hiro's my brother," she said begrudginly.

"No wonder you look so familiar! I didn't know Hiro had a sister...that guy's been hiding stuff from me," he pouted. "But this is awesome to the extreme!"

"It is?" Mai questioned.

"Yeah! I have a little sister too, you know?" he said rather proudly. "Her name's Kyoko. You ever heard of her?"

Mai pondered for a minute. Kyoko...Kyoko..."Sasagawa? She's in my class..."

"Right! I was wondering if you've noticed anything strange about her? Is she getting along with everyone in class? Acting out? ADHD? Anything!"

Oh, so that's why he was happy to have met her. He wanted to use her in order to gain information on his sister. But, seeing the cute boy, so anxious with worry, and concerned for his younger sibling stirred something within her. "Well, no, not really. I don't usually stalk her, so I wouldn't notice such tiny changes," she could see his hope deflate as she said this, and immediately felt terrible, urging him to cheer up, "b-but I could start stalking her!" she said, trying to cheer him up.

"Really?" he seemed hopeful again, shaking excitedly, with a big goofy smile on his face that only managed to appear cute to Mai.

She bit her lip, nodding her head up and down, wondering if she would regret her answer. Shouldn't this be the other way around? The older, protective brother telling the stalker to _stop _stalking his little sister? Oh, she had much to learn about the world outside of Estellas. "Yeah."

"That's awesome to the extreme!" and in all his excitement, he unconsciously wrapped the frail girl into a tight hug, and after a moment of hesitation, Mai hugged him back. A hug...she'd never done that before. And in all honesty, it felt quite nice.

The pair awkwardly pulled away after Ryohei realized what he had done, chuckling awkwardly. Though Mai seemed to miss his gentle touch, she held in the weird feeling inside of her, and tried to stop the awkward silence. "So...why do you want me to keep tabs on your little sister? You think she's whoring around or something?"

Ryohei chuckled, shaking his head. "No, nothing that extreme! Just..." the grin was wiped off of his face, and dread overcame him. "It's just, she's been acting strange lately. Ever since that night that she got-" he stopped himself, internally scolding himself for almost letting a civilian know of the mafia and it's secret agenda. He couldn't let his club member's little sister know about the time that Kyoko and Haru almost got themselves killed after being chased by that weird Estrellas mafia! "Came home late!" he blurted out. "That's when I started noticing her weird behaviour."

Mai wasn't stupid. She noticed his hesitant pause, but, she decided not to pry. "How so?"

"Well, she's been sort of...distant, and, she's been acting up more. Sometimes I'll hear her talking to herself at night, but I have no idea what she's saying! It's like she's talking to herself in a another language or something!"

Mai blinked. So that's why he was worried? Because his sister had gone crazy? What's so big out that? Just drive up to a mental asylum and leave her there, it was that simple. But then again, she had to remember that the people on the outside cared more about eachother, and found every life significant. Why? She had no idea. Why did she care for this particular boy's feelings? Again, she had no idea. She decided that it had to do with the fact that she had bonded with him as Hiro. "Don't worry, I'll help out."

"Thank you to the extreme! I really do appreciate this," he smiled that silly smile again, and she didn't care if she'd regret helping him out in the future, because that smile of his was somehow addicting, and kept getting a bit more brilliant each time she saw it.

"So..." she said, not wanting an awkward silence to fall over them. "Why're you here?" And immediately, after the words left her mouth, she wanted to punch herself. _"Of course he's here to buy cake, you idiot!"_

Ryohei smiled. Her regret didn't go unnoticed by him. "To buy cake for Kyoko, actually," he grimaced. "She's been PMSing to the extreme! She just barged into my room today, and ordered that I go buy cake for her. When I asked why she couldn't buy some for herself like she usually did, she started screaming at me and saying things like 'A Queen should never even have to lift a finger, that is a servent's job'," he closed his eyes and sighed.

"Wow. She sure seems like a bundle of joy," Mai said sarcastically.

"Oh, trust me, she usually is. But lately she's acting like a..." he twitched his eyes at her, not wanting to say the word to his beloved little sister himself.

"Bitch?" Mai offered.

"It was you who said it, not me," he raised his hands in defence. Ryohei turned around again, squatting and placing his hands on the glass as he looked closer at the sweets, Ryohei decided to do what he was told to. "So, anyway, what kind of cake do girls usually like?"

Mai did the same, squatting beside him and smiling. "Just ask for the sweetest, frilliest thing they have."

**~~~~~FB16~~~~~**

"What would you guys like for dinner?" Nana asked. Tsuna smiled at his mother, stating what he'd like to eat, while Ai just agreed with whatever he said. Although being able to speak fluent Japanese, she'd never really learned the names for their dishes.

"Um, I-I'll help you!" Ai felt bad for living off the woman and her kindness, which never ceased to warm Ai's heart. She quickly got up from her position on the couch, leaving her little 'toy' behind. Matisse lay lifelessly right beside Tsuna, cursing inwardly at Ai for leaving her there.

And so, Tsuna continued watching T.V. for a while, before something distracted him. Did that _doll's _tail just move? It was just the slightest flinch, but the realisticness of the toy seemed to really be getting to him. He stopped flipping through a bunch of random channels, and put down the remote. Turning to his side, he picked up the creature and stared at it. It really _did _feel real. He gazed at it for a while, realizing something else. Why was it so...warm? Something so lifeless should never feel this warm. He felt around it for a while, lifting up it's ears, and realized they felt like a cat's. He cringed a bit, feeling sorry for the poor creature(s) that went into making it. Then, turning the thing, slightly bigger than his palms, around in his hand, he started lifting up it's tail, when he felt something hard connect with his face, leaving a mark, and Tsuna instantly dropped what he was holding.

"Don't touch me, you _insolent _bastard!" the doll threatened. Tsuna realized that what had connect with his face had been her foot, and stared at her with wide eyes, clumsily falling off of the couch that they had been sharing.

His mouth opened, as if to speak, but nothing came out, so he swallowed the lump in his throat, and forced himself to speak. "Y-y-y-y-y-y-y-y-"

Matisse's eyes widened as she realized her mistake, then limply fell over, pretending to be a doll again. Tsuna ran out of the room, rushing over to Ai in the kitchen. "Ai! Y-your doll...i-it's," he gulped again, the unbelievable word was caught in his throat, "...alive!"

Ai gulped, visibly shocked, before she laughed it off. "Yeah, Tsuna. The _doll _is alive," disbelief etched onto her face. "As if!"

"No, I swear it is! I lifted up it's tail and it kicked me in the face, then it yelled at me and called me a bastard!" Each word sounded stupider and stupider to him as it came out of his mouth.

"Why would you lift up it's tail?" Ai looked at him in disgust.

"To see if it was a guy or a girl..."

"Tsu-kun?" Nana stared at her son weirdly. "That's a bit weird."

"And perverted," Ai added.

"Hey, it's just a toy! Not like it's real!"

"Exactly, see, it's not real, even you just admitted it."

"B-but..." Tsuna tried to counter her point, but everything he thought that he should say made him come across as a pervert with a doll fetish.

Nana walked over to her son, he had always been a peculiar one. She placed her hand on his forehead. "Tsu-kun, it doesn't feel like you have anything yet, but it may be the beginning of a flu. Ai-chan, would you mind taking Tsu-kun over to his room?"

"Not at all, Nana-san!" Ai smiled, walking over to the brunette and taking his hand. "Come on," she yanked his hand forward and walked him past the living room, giving Matisse- who still lay lifelessy on the couch- a quick smirk, congratualating her for kicking the ignorant boy in the face. How dare he even attempt to look at a lady's bum?

**~~~~~FB16~~~~~**

"Dea?" the girl woke up, eyeing her surroundings warily, speaking in a foreign language.

"Is something wrong, lady Reina?" A guard asked.

"N-no! Not at all, Klaus...I just...I felt the Dahlia'spresence again," Reina frowned.

Klaus stiffened at her statement, his eyes darkening. "You know that you're not supposed to bring that _traitor _up, m'lady," he sighed. "If someone were to hear you, you'd be a goner! That girl's as good as dead to us. Heck, her whole existence is forbidden! Her ancestor's the cause of all of this."

"Yeah, I know, Klaus," she looked down, her dark silky hair shadowing her beautiful facial features. "But...she has nothing to do with that! It was her _ancestor _that made the mistake and killed the Vongola Primo's wife, ruining our bond with them. She wasn't even born at the time, what could she do? Why should Tatiana's wrong-doings be bestowed upon her, centuries later? Why is it that her mother was exiled and forced to go on the run when she was just a baby? Is it not unfair? " Her confidence in her words rose with each sentence. "And...no matter what, she's still the rightful heir to the throne. She'll forever by my Dea, my Queen."

Klaus snorted. "Try explaining that to the Royal Family," he said sarcastically. "I'm _sure _they'd listen! You know, despite centuries of having a stick shoved up their arses, and blaming it all on the Dea, even though they're related to her. But hey, I bet all they need is you telling them they need to 'let go' will solve everything, right?"

Reina giggled. "Our kingdom is a mess, is it not?"

"Every civilisation has it's problems," he replied after a moment, giving her a knowing smile. "But only the greatest ones conquer them."

**~~~~~FB16~~~~~**

**Well, that's the end of this chapter. I know it's not very Haru centric. It was just showing the reactions of the other characters to her awakening. **

**What were your thoughts? And sorry if you disliked it. :/**

**Well, R & R! It makes me upload faster! And don't be afraid to give me constructive criticism. I'm trying to improve my writing. :)**


End file.
